


Protecting the Family

by Buffyworldbuilder



Series: Because You're Worth It [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/Buffyworldbuilder
Summary: This story will follow "Black Meets Green" picking up the events of season 3 of Arrow with Steve and Felicity as an established couple. Pepper surprises Oliver with an exciting development. The Black Widow will be returning to Starling.Disclaimer: I do not own any Arrow or Marvel characters.  Only this story is mine.
Series: Because You're Worth It [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831660
Comments: 30
Kudos: 10





	1. The Makeover

**** _Three Months Time Jump*****_

Steve had been in Starling City three months. When his ninety-day probation period with the police force was up, he was allowed to get rid of the police uniform and dress like Captain America. After the turmoil of Slade and his supersoldiers' rampage, Captain Lance and the mayor decided his presence would bring comfort to the citizens of Starling as well as make them feel safer. So in the day time, he walked the streets. At night, the Arrow and his new red sidekick were doing much to keep the criminal element on the ropes. Steve, of course, was the only one in the police department that knew the identity of both the Green and Red Arrows. Although the team called Roy Arsenal, the public referred to him as the Red Arrow.

Steve was enjoying Starling City. The people in the town were fighters, and he grew to admire the people more every day. They weren't about to let yet another catastrophe keep them down for long. Steve got why Felicity and her friends were so determined to fight and protect the city.

Felicity, though, was what made the city home for him. Steve hadn't been so happy since he was a boy with both parents alive. Two months after Natasha's visit, they went house hunting for their own place—one to buy. They wanted a bigger place they could one day start a family in. She'd taken a temporary job at some computer store—a job that was so beneath her skill level—since she'd lost her job at Queen's Consolidated. Steve had more than enough money for them both—the army had back paid him his time on ice. However, she wanted to pay her share. Steve knew that modern women were more independent, so he didn't argue.

Picking out furniture they both liked had been an adventure. They kept his larger bed, but they couldn't agree on living room furniture. He found hers uncomfortable. She found his too mannish and unattractive—those were her words. So they spent time at estate sales. Felicity decided antique furniture would be a good compromise. Her desire for color lit up every room in the house. For the first time since his mother died, he felt like he had a real home. It was a perfect blend of both of them.

They threw a party when they were done decorating. His new friends from the precinct came, but Natasha and Clint were unable to attend. However, Tony and Pepper arrived, surprising the guests.

Roy had been more than a bit freaked to meet Tony Stark.

"Iron Man is in your house!" he exclaimed to Felicity when he spotted the man talking to Captain Lance. He said it with barely repressed excitement.

"You knew that he's sort of related to me. I mean, Pepper is my cousin," Felicity reminded him.

"Yeah, well, he never comes to visit!" Roy pointed out. "But there he is! In your house!"

"Would you like to meet him?" Felicity asked, smiling. She laughed when Roy's eyes lit up.

She thought Roy was going to faint when Tony's first words were, "Well, Arrow 2.0. Getting pretty good with that bow, huh?"

Felicity looked around to see who overheard his remark as Pepper scolded him. Luckily, no one who wasn't already in the know was listening.

When Roy sputtered a response, Tony laughed and slapped him on the back. "Relax, kid. I was teasing you. I think it's great. Red is so much cooler than green anyway!" Tony told him with a smirk.

Roy smiled, trying to relax. He tried and failed to appear calm. Felicity bit back a smile while Tony grilled him. Finally, Roy started asking Tony his own questions, forcing Tony to answer.

"Remember, this house is full of cops," Pepper whispered to Tony, who just grinned unabashedly.

Felicity looked around for Oliver, and she found him on their terrace on the phone. She listened as he left another message for Thea.

"Still no answer?" Felicity asked.

"She left me a message saying she was in Italy, and she was fine," Oliver said, clearly frustrated.

"You're not so sure?" Felicity inquired.

"I don't know. I guess," Oliver said. "It's just been months. I've not seen my only remaining family in months. I hate it!"

"Why don't you let me track her down?" Felicity suggested. "Then you can go to her."

Oliver looked relieved. "I'd appreciate that. Thanks, Felicity," Oliver said. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

Felicity moved to put her arms around his waist, hugging him. Since she'd gotten with Steve, she found it easier and easier to be openly affectionate with Oliver. There wasn't anything sexual about it, but she loved him. It made her happy to give him what was missing from his life. In the absence of his mother and sister, he was starving for affection. The happiness she was finding in her personal life made her want to share it with others she cared about whenever a chance arose.

Steve stood in the doorway. It had taken a while, but he and Oliver had slowly become friends. They weren't close, but Oliver no longer looked so guarded around him.

"There you are!" Steve said, smiling at them. "Got your hands around another man already?"

Felicity laughed and hugged Oliver to her side. "I can't help it! He's just so huggable!"

Oliver squirmed. "So not what a guy wants to hear!" he said, stepping away.

Laughing at his discomfort, Steve held out his hand to Felicity. "Well, I'm not sure I can measure up to that, but I'll do my best!" he proclaimed.

Felicity went willingly into his arms. "You're huggable, but I'd rather you be kissable," she said, stepping on her tip toes to kiss him.

Oliver smiled and moved away from their affectionate display. If he sometimes felt a pang for what he could've had with Felicity, he was able to ignore it. She was happier than he'd ever seen her. Things were going great with their night job. Now if he could just get back his company and bring his sister home.

He went out to mingle with the crowd. Diggle and Roy were laughing at whatever Tony Stark was saying. Pepper caught his eye and smiled warmly at him, so he walked over toward her.

"Oliver, I was wondering if we could talk business," Pepper said.

Tony, proving once again his awareness of Pepper was absolute, turned to her. "Business? What business?" he asked with a wink.

"Business I want to discuss with Oliver," Pepper said pointedly.

"But your business is my business," Tony reminded her.

"Actually, you handed your company over to me, remember? You play with your toys, I make the money. That was our agreement," she said with a smile.

When he opened his mouth to argue, she turned away, effectively dismissing him. Roy and Diggle's surprise at the couple's interaction was apparent. Oliver, however, just grinned.

"I see strong willed women run in the family," Oliver said with admiration.

"It's necessary when working with equally strong-willed men," Pepper replied.

"So what did you want to discuss? You know I lost control of my company," he said.

"Signing it over to the woman who was trying to take it from you to begin with was really stupid," Tony interjected with a smirk.

"Tony," Pepper said, throwing him a warning look. Then she reached for Oliver's arm. "Let's go somewhere a bit quieter."

Oliver gave Tony his own smirk as he followed Pepper to the kitchen. She pulled out a chair, and he sat down next to her.

"There's a few people who are putting their hands in the hat to be the new CEO of Queen Consolidated," Pepper shared. "If you want your company back, I can help."

"Really? What did you have in mind?" Oliver asked.

"Tony has tracked the shares that Isabel Rochev owned in the company. Her death didn't automatically make them viable for purchase. She had them revert to Stellmoor, a company that Stark Industry owns some interest in. We can sign over what was originally yours," Pepper said.

"You'd do that?" Oliver asked in surprise.

"What she did was sneaky and underhanded. Her part in Slade's plan for the city has been uncovered thanks to Felicity. I convinced Stellmoor's CEO that it was in their best interest to do this," Pepper said. "Then I bought their stake, and I'm signing that over to Felicity."

Oliver blinked. "Does she know?"

"Not yet. She'll freak at first. But she'll do great as your VP," Pepper said with a smile.

A genuine smile broke out on Oliver's face. "I have no doubt," he said. "When are you going to tell her?"

"Before we leave tonight," Pepper said.

Oliver held out his hand. "I don't know how I can ever thank you," he said to her. He never thought it would be so easy and without effort on his part—rarely did things work out for him.

Pepper shook his hand. "Just keep watching out for Felicity like you already do," Pepper said.

"I can do that," Oliver said with an easy smile.

Pepper knew Oliver had more than business on his mind at any given moment. However, he had a legacy from his parents that she knew he wanted to hold onto. It was all he had of his family, and Tony understood that more than anyone.

"He'll never admit it, but Tony was the one that suggested this," Pepper shared, surprising Oliver.

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded. "He had very big shoes to fill when he took over for his father," she said. "He alienated everyone when he announced that his company wasn't going to make weapons anymore. That was his father's legacy—one he'd been happy to mirror for years. But then something happened to him that changed him forever." She paused and gave Oliver a meaningful look as she put her hand on his. "Don't be afraid, Oliver, to take experiences you learned the five years you were kept away from your home and apply them to the way you run your company. You'd be surprised how effective it can be." She gave his hand a squeeze and let go, waiting for him to process all she said.

"I don't know what to say," he finally said.

"Say you won't sign over the company to an enemy when you're distracted," she teased.

Oliver gave her a wry smile. "I can definitely promise you that," he said.

Oliver thanked her again before leaving the kitchen, his mind full. He couldn't believe he was going to get back his company. Although running it had been hard to balance with his night activities, the shame he had over so carelessly losing it ran deep. Pepper had not only given him another chance to rebuild his family's legacy, but she'd given him a lot to think about.

***** _Later That Night*****_

Steve was saying goodnight to the rest of their guests while Felicity sat on the sofa still trying to wrap her mind around the bombshell Tony and Pepper had dropped on her before they left.

"Well, I think that was a success," Steve said as he joined her on the couch, his arm going around her automatically.

"I can't believe it," Felicity said, her mind not on the success of the night but the new development. "I'm going to be Vice-President of Queen Consolidated!" She stood up and a look of panic came over. "Oh, God, Steve! How am I going to do that? I'll be, like, in charge and have my own assistant and everything! What if they hate me? What if I become like power hungry and the worst boss ever? What if I ruin Oliver's company? Oh God! What was Pepper thinking?"

Steve stood up and pulled her into his arms. "Honey, relax! You are not going to ruin anything. You will be a wonderful, caring boss because that's who you are," he assured her. He gave her a light kiss. "Oliver can barely function without you anyway, so this is perfect."

She brightened at that reminder. "That's true. He can't keep up with anything work related—only criminals—without me," she said, pushing up her glasses.

"I think he's even more shocked than you," Steve said, smiling.

As he expected, thinking of Oliver's reaction was enough to calm her down. "We have so much to do! There's two more VP positions to fill. Then we have to get a meeting with our PR department ASAP!" she began. "Oh, and I have to quit my job at the computer store. I'm so happy!" If she had to tell one more person how reboot a locked computer, she was going to scream.

"Are you going to call your mom?" Steve asked. He'd met Donna Smoak a month ago when she'd come to town after reading an article about Felicity's new superhero boyfriend. She made Steve blush like every day she'd been in town, but they'd had a nice visit. Steve wanted to encourage Felicity to stay close to her mom. Her mother was all the family she had.

Felicity hadn't been happy to see her mom at first. However, they ended up having a good time. It'd been too long since she'd been around someone who knew her the way her mother did. They'd reconnected and promised to stay in touch more.

"She'll be so excited!" Felicity said happily. She went to her phone and made the call.

Steve's phone rang. It was Clint.

"Hello," Steve said.

"I thought you'd want to know that I tracked down Oliver's sister," Clint said.

At Felicity's suggestion, Steve had put out some feelers to try and track Thea. Oliver hadn't asked Felicity to do so yet because he believed what Thea was saying. Felicity, however, had her doubts. Thea was staying off the grid too long. Felicity couldn't even find credit card evidence of where she was.

"Is she in Italy?" Steve asked. That was the last place Thea claimed to be.

"No. She's in Corto Maltese," Clint said.

"Huh," Steve said in surprise. It seems that Oliver's sister wasn't being very honest with him.

After speaking a few more minutes, Steve hung up and told Felicity what Clint had discovered. Felicity frowned.

"I'm not sure if we should tell Oliver this right now. In the next few weeks, things will move quickly at QC. If Thea is okay, there's no reason for Oliver to start obsessing over why she's lying to him," Felicity said.

"But what if something's wrong? Why would she be telling him she's somewhere she's not?" Steve asked.

"She's always been high strung. Maybe she likes the drama of it. She had a rough time before leaving Starling. It's obvious she needed some space," Felicity. "Can Clint get close enough to confirm that she's okay?"

"I'm sure he can. I'll ask," Steve said. "Will Oliver be upset at you for not telling him?"

She shrugged. "Probably," she acknowledged. "But he'll get over it as long as she's okay. I'd never keep him in the dark if anything was actually wrong."

"I'll call Clint back," Steve said.

"Thanks. Oliver and I have a lot to do if we want the transition to go smoothly," Felicity said, her mind already working on details. Things were finally on track for Oliver. Her personal life had been going so perfectly that she'd felt more than a stab a guilt that Oliver couldn't find the same peace. This would be the first step in giving him back some of what was stolen from him.

***** _Two Weeks Later*****_

The transition at QC went smoothly. A week after she and Oliver took over the reins, she hired her first VP, Ray Palmer, a very brilliant and charismatic man, full of ideas and a vision for the company. Oliver, however, wasn't as impressed.

"Oliver, I think his idea to change the name of Starling to Star City is a good one," Felicity said. "There's so much bad press associated with Starling City that a new name signals a new beginning."

"Well, then, we might as well change the name of Queen Consolidated as well," Oliver said sourly.

"I know you're being sarcastic, but that's not a bad idea. A new name will help with the investors and the overall make-over we're trying to achieve," Felicity pointed out.

"Queen Consolidated was the name of the company my father established," Oliver reminded her.

"The company that funded and developed the earthquake machine that destroyed half the Glades," Felicity said flatly, causing him to glare. "Hey, I'm on your side, Oliver. You know this. I just think Ray's got a good point."

"You just like him because he speaks geek!" Oliver said crossly.

Instead of getting offended, Felicity laughed. It was true. Ray was able to keep up with her techno babble in a way few people ever could. It was a refreshing change, but annoyed Oliver to no end. He hated feeling left out. "What about Queen Industry? Your family's name is still on it, but it's a minor change," she asked.

Oliver sighed and rubbed his eyes. As much as it galled him, he knew that Ray had a point. Too much had happened since he returned from the island. Starling City had been put through too much. Finally, he resigned himself to the inevitable. "A Queen is at the helm. I guess that's all that matters," he mused. He thought about it a moment. "Why don't we go with SQ Industry?"

"Huh?" she asked in confusion.

"Smoak-Queen," he said with a wink.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"Well, QS sounds a bit weird," he said with a smirk.

"You want your company to have my name?" she asked.

"I think it's fitting. Thanks to Pepper, you own almost as much shares as I do," he said. "It'll be a way to rebrand the company and present a united front."

Felicity stared at him in amazement. Finally, she closed her mouth and smiled. "If you're sure, then okay. SQ Industry it is!"

"I think the board will be happy," Oliver remarked.

"Yes," Felicity said, grinning. "A party, though, will most definitely be in order!"

Oliver smiled. "I think that can be arranged," he said. "I wish we could get Thea here. She'd plan a great one!"

A pang of guilt hit Felicity. It was time to tell him what Steve find out. "Uh, Oliver, there's something I need to tell you," she said slowly. "Something Steve found out about Thea."

"What?"

"She's not in Italy. She's been lying to you," Felicity said, bracing herself for his reaction.

_ *****To Be Continued***** _

_ I hope you're liking the changes in season 3 that must exist within the crossover world. Thanks for reading. Reviews are very nice! _


	2. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do bring in Hawkeye into this story. Forgive me if I don't write him the way you think I should. I started using him to move the story along, and then I kind of liked it and expanded his role. There's also a hint of Agents of Shield in this update. Enjoy!

_ ******Corto Maltese***** _

Clint sipped his iced tea, watching Thea Queen interact with the customers. He'd been coming to the outdoor café for a week now. He supposed his instructions from Steve only required a day to check that she was okay. However, he kept coming back because things didn't add up. He pretended to be a lazy trust fund thirty-something, looking for a distraction before he tried his next failed business. He flirted lightly with Thea and chatted with the locals. In no way did he come across as a threat or even reasonably intelligent. Natasha always got a kick out of this particular legend.

Thea didn't have his experience, so her carefree persona didn't hold up under real scrutiny. However, he knew enough to know that she wasn't completely faking it. A part of her genuinely liked being around people, yet there was a pain that flashed in her eyes every so often when she became lost in memories. Clint knew the look. He followed her to where she was staying. The huge mansion was something the former trust fund backed Thea Queen might've stayed in. It wasn't something she could afford now based on her Starling City bank account. At first, Clint thought it might've belonged to her stepfather, but the records didn't show that.

It had taken him a few days to uncover the paper trail. Eventually, though, he'd discovered that the place belonged to Malcolm Merlyn's estate. Steve hadn't mentioned that she was embracing her biological father's financial legacy—not that he necessarily blamed her. She wasn't used to a life of poverty, which to the uber-rich would be middle class.

What really made Clint not leave after confirming she was okay was the way she carried herself. It was so unexpected. She reminded him too much of Natasha when she walked. There was a heightened vigilance to her that shouldn't be there, but she had no criminal history or rough violent childhood like Natasha. She had no training like Oliver Queen, yet she walked like one who knew how to make her body a weapon. It both confused and intrigued him.

When she came over to top off his tea, she smiled warmly.

"Aren't you sick of this tea yet?" Thea asked him as she poured the tea.

"Nah, it's nice," he said, giving her an easy smile. "Besides, I like the view." He winked at her.

She laughed. "I bet you say that to all your hot waitresses," she replied.

"Only the ones with wounded eyes," he said, dropping his wastrel persona for a moment. Their eyes connected, and hers widened in surprise.

Thea finally looked at the man who'd been coming into her café the past week. After the pain of Roy's betrayal, she hadn't allowed herself to look twice at any man. This man was both built like Roy and about his size. However, he was at least a decade or so older than both of them. At his comment, she took the time to really look into his eyes. For the first time, she realized he wasn't acting like the carefree trust fund baby she'd taken him for. Those eyes—they held a wealth of secrets. Their penetrating gaze seemed to strip her away, and the experience left her shaken. When shaken, Thea inevitably went on the offensive.

"Who are you?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

Clint decided the need for secrecy was up. "A friend of your brother's," he said. Then he smiled. "Well, I've not actually met your brother. However, he's close friends with someone I care about, and she will do anything to make sure he's happy. It's time to come home, Thea."

Thea couldn't have been more surprised if Clint had grabbed her and kissed her. Her once popular brother used to have countless friends. Now, however, he wasn't the playboy he used to be. Tommy was dead, and he and Laurel were not a couple. She frowned in confusion. "You're friends with one of the Lance sisters?" she asked, assuming it was Sara.

He shook his head. "No, Felicity Smoak. She's related to a close friend and currently dating another," he said. He waited to see if Thea would make the connection.

Thea had kept herself away from any news from home. Although she knew the former IT girl was often by her brother's side, she hadn't realized they were so close. Instead, she'd suspected she might've been her brother's lover, but not one her brother cared enough about to introduce as his girlfriend. To hear that not only wasn't she, but that she had connections enough to track Thea down disturbed her. She knew it would upset her father. Possibly enough to kill this man, who still seemed harmless.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what game you're playing, but it's not safe to hang around me," she said. "Bad things happen. I'm fine. I've told my brother that. I'll come home when I'm ready."

"Fair enough," Clint acknowledged. "I'll leave as soon as you answer a question."

"You can ask," Thea said. Of course, it didn't mean she'd answer. However, his question caught her off guard.

"Why do you move like a fighter?" he asked, all attempts at pretense gone.

"What-what?" she stammered.

"My best friend is a female, and a deadly woman," he said, trying to shake her up enough to reveal something. "The way you carry yourself reminds me of her."

This was not a question Thea had expected—ever. There was no way she could answer completely honest, but she'd discovered a bit of truth with a lie was most effective. "I've been taking some self-defense classes. I'm sure you've heard about the insanity that went down in Starling City before I left. I was jumped by one of those goons before leaving town. I'd probably be dead if someone hadn't intervened. I never want to be that helpless again," she shared.

Clint nodded, thoughtful. Her response seemed sincere. And yet…there had to be something else. Thea had never traveled alone in her life. Not only was she in a foreign county by herself, but she was taking lessons in self-defense. A scared woman would never do such a thing in a foreign land. "Who's training you?" he asked.

"Just some guy I hired when I got to town," she lied. "He seems competent enough."

"I happen to be an expert in self-defense and every kind of weaponry," he shared, abandoning his legend completely.

Thea snorted. "Yeah, right," she scoffed.

He held out his hand. "I guess there's no real need for secrecy," he said. "I'm Clint Barton. Many people call me Hawkeye."

Thea's eyes widened as it finally registered. She and Roy used to argue about which Avenger was the best. Roy had a huge crush on the Black Widow—a fact Thea had found hilarious. A woman like that wouldn't give him the time of day. Thea had no idea that her ex and brother were now very much in contact with most of the Avengers. "Who is Felicity Smoak dating?" she asked, trying to understand.

Clint smirked. "Steve Rogers. Her cousin is Pepper Potts," he replied.

Thea's mind was racing. It seemed she knew next to nothing about her brother's life. The thought filled her with familiar bitterness. However, her greatest concern was how her father would react if he knew that one of the Avengers was on their doorstep. Would he try to eliminate the threat? Could she talk him out of it if he was set on that? Would he risk the scrutiny of SHIELD? It might officially be dismantled, but Thea had learned from her father that you could never count a person or group out completely. She had to find out more about the Avenger in front of her. Did he know her father was alive? If he did, there was no telling how her father would react.

"Damn," she said, smiling. "I guess Felicity is full of surprises. My brother doesn't like to share, though. I can't imagine he likes a stronger and better-looking man sniffing around his assistant."

Clint shrugged. "It doesn't matter what he likes. But from what I've been told, your brother mostly cares about keeping the women he loves happy and safe. Felicity couldn't be more of both. It's you he's sick with worry about," Clint stated.

Thea ignored the guilt his words invoked since her brother was the king of secrets. He'd been lying to her since he'd come back from that island. She shrugged. "As you can see and tell him, I'm fine," she said.

"I'd feel better saying that if you showed me what you've learned to protect yourself," Clint said.

Thea wasn't sure how her dad would feel about that; however, she couldn't think of a reason to deny his request. Besides, it was her turn to find out what else he knew. If he knew about her father's real presence in her life, it would change everything. "I guess you could come by my place tonight," she said.

"Inviting a stranger into your home? Is that a good idea?" he asked.

"I have guards," she said flatly. "And you're not exactly a stranger. You're practically a family friend." She smirked at him and went to take care of a new customer.

Clint grinned at her, finding her amusing. "I'll find out your secrets, little Queen. All of them," he said softly.

He didn't know that he was being watched. Malcolm Merlyn lifted his cell phone and snapped a picture. One of Thea's guards told him that the same man had been returning all week, flirting with his daughter. The rage and possessiveness he'd felt at the news had taken him off guard. Having a daughter was so much different than a son. Not only was his daughter much stronger than his son had ever been, but she was also more fragile. He'd been working for months to break away that vulnerability. There were too many things that could harm a defenseless woman in the world. No one and nothing would ever hurt his little girl.

The man was too insane to acknowledge that he himself was the greatest threat to her.

_ *****New York City***** _

Natasha bit her lip to keep the words back as she listened to Fury on the phone. "I realize that, sir. Of course, I trust Coulson. I'm pissed that you knew he was alive and didn't tell us. I don't like lying to Tony and Steve," she said. She listened to his reply. "Well, I don't think they'll see it that way. Besides, the report you sent me doesn't convince me he's safe. You don't keep an operative like Ward in your house even under lock and key. He'll destroy the house as soon as he can." Fury tried to reassure her. "Okay, well, if you need me to help them out, just let me know. I'm not doing anything I can't put down right now. We haven't been able to spot the Winter Solider again. Steve and I caught up to him once, but he's still not ready to come back into the fold. He answers to Bucky now, so he's gotten some of his memory back...Yes, I told Steve I'd let him know...Okay, sir. Be careful."

She hung up, frustrated. Fury was like a father to her, but sometimes Natasha felt that he took too much on himself. He'd been lying to them all for months as he knew Coulson was alive. He knew how much the agent meant to all the Avengers, and it wasn't convenient to his plan to let them in on his resurrection. It pissed her off, too, that Coulson went along with it. Natasha had thought he was more than just a good little soldier. Her phone rang again.

"Clint, what news do you have?" she asked.

"I've made contact with Thea Queen," he said. "I got an invite to her home. She tells me she's learning self-defense. I find that odd."

"Why? Girls can be deadly," Natasha said.

He snorted. "Yes, Nat, I know. But this spoiled princess is a far cry from you. She's in a foreign country. She's not even twenty-one yet. It doesn't add up. The way she moves..." his voice trailed off.

"Do you have a thing for Oliver's sister? 'Cause I can't imagine that will go over well with him," she said with a knowing chuckle.

"She's a kid," he replied dismissively. "But she reminds me of you. Something's off."

"So you've said," Natasha said. Clint was convinced something was going on with Oliver's sister. Since Natasha had unresolved feelings for the vigilante, she hadn't discouraged his inquiry. "Let me know if you find out anything."

"I should soon. I'm going to her house tonight," he shared.

"Be a gentleman," she warned.

Her warning came as a surprise to Clint. Natasha was far from a prude. "Why do you care?" he asked bluntly.

She was silent. Clint knew her too well. "Just keep me in the loop," she said before disconnecting.

Back in Corto Maltese, Clint frowned down at the silent phone. His partner cared a little too much about this Queen. Why? Then he thought about a remark Steve had made and laughed. His girl might've met her match.

***** _A Week Later****_

Clint frowned as he stared up at the darkened house. He'd been coming to Thea's place the past week, training her. The girl had some moves. Moves that didn't compute with some guy training her. She tried to make out like it was one of her guards, but he didn't buy it. She kept trying to find out his secrets. Clint laughed at her not so subtle attempts to get information at him. A time or two, however, she'd seemed genuinely concerned about him. Something was off. Now she was gone and hadn't said a word to him. None of her guards were there, so he knocked on the door. After a long moment, an older woman answered. It was Thea's housekeeper.

"Is Thea Queen home?" Clint asked.

"No. She not," the woman said and shut the door promptly.

Clint frowned. How did she slip out so easily? Why didn't she tell him that she wasn't going to be home? He needed to find her before something happened. He'd grown fond of the relentless girl. She had grit. She was determined to best him at hand to hand. It was laughable, but he admired her determination. He hoped she just went on a shopping trip that she forgot to mention. If she didn't return in a day or so, he'd have to let her brother know what was going on. For some reason, that thought didn't feel him with eagerness.

***** _Starling City*****_

Felicity's face flushed with happiness at their success. She and Oliver had just launched a new and improved Applied Science division. She'd pouched one of her friends from MIT from Luthercorp. It had filled her with immense satisfaction. Now they just needed to get the mayor to approve the new name change of Starling City, so their PR team could begin packaging a new recruitment pitch.

"We should go out and celebrate!" she enthused.

Oliver smiled warmly at her. He loved when she was like this. The light inside her burned even brighter. It always filled him with warmth. "Sure," he said. "I'll call Dig and Roy."

"I'm thinking Italian," she said.

"Works for me," he replied.

"You should invite Laurel," Felicity suggested, surprising him. Laurel had been suitably humbled by the revelation that Felicity was highly connected and loved by Captain America. However, Oliver sensed a tension between them whenever Laurel was around.

"Really?" he asked.

"This isn't just my success, it's ours, and she's your friend," Felicity said. "Besides, you've been spending too much time alone since Sara left town."

Oliver's eyebrow rose in surprise. "You're not suggesting I pick back up with the other sister, are you? I think that would be too much for even me," he said with a grimace.

"If that would make you happy, I'd be fine with it," she answered honestly. "But I don't think Laurel will ever be that girl for you."

"Why's that?" he asked, curious.

"She doesn't like me," she said smugly. Then she laughed. "No, seriously, it's because your history with her will always taint things. No sane woman will ever forget you've been so close to her sister. It's beyond icky."

"Gee, don't hold back," he said dryly.

"You asked!" she exclaimed.

"So what kind of girl do you see me with?" he asked. A part of him had begun to see Felicity in his future. She knew and understood him better than any woman he'd ever known. However, he'd let go of that. Having her as family was enough.

"Someone strong like Sara but not as damaged or broken. Someone that can make you smile and call you on your bullshit," Felicity said, surprising him. "Someone not insane like other women you've dated!"

Oliver winced, knowing she was talking about the Huntress. "Well, it'll be a while before I'm ready for a woman like that," he said.

"You never know. Love can always surprise you," she said confidently.

He gave her an indulgent smile. His girl Wednesday had really blossomed since she fell for Captain America. "I think you would know more about that than I," he said. He pulled out his phone. "I'll make us some reservations."

Several hours later, they were all at a round table enjoying pasta and in Roy's case, pizza. John and Roy were regaling them with the tale of the two would be thieves they'd thwarted earlier in the day.

"So I'm standing there with the bow pointed right out the moron, and he looked confused," Roy said laughing. "He was like 'Why do you have one of those?' His partner in crime started yelling about the Arrow, but he was too stupid to get it."

"He was still trying to figure it out when I came up behind him and knocked him out," John said with a grin. "You gotta love the dumb ones. Makes our job easier."

"Yes, I've run into a few that have asked me why I carry a shield instead of a gun," Steve shared, smiling. He'd grown fond of Felicity's friends. They'd welcomed him into their fold fairly easily. The fact they all were protective of his girl was in their favor.

"At least you guys get to see some action. I'm stuck at the desk bored out of my mind," Layla complained. "Amanda is still pissed that I got pregnant. She may have me riding a desk for the next year."

"That works for me!" John said smugly.

Laurel, Felicity, and Layla all shot him a glare. "Someone's in trouble!" Roy said with a snicker.

"Women can be just as effective in the field as a man," Laurel said hotly. She gave Oliver a pointed look. "That's why you should train me!"

"Never going to happen," Oliver said flatly.

Steve frowned. "Hasn't your dad given you self-defense lessons?" he asked.

"Of course," she said. "But I want to fight like Sara."

"Sara has years of training by expert assassins," Oliver said. "She would never want you anywhere near the kind of people who trained her. She'd never forgive me if you got hurt, and I'd never forgive myself."

Laurel glared. "I'm an adult and not your concern or responsibility," she insisted.

"Yes, to all three. You may be an adult, but I am both concerned and responsible.," Oliver said. "I don't train Felicity, and I won't either. The idea of either of you fighting the scum we deal with makes me physically ill."

While Steve didn't disagree with that thought, he also didn't think a man had a right to keep a woman defenseless and dependent. "If Felicity wanted to learn, I'd train her," Steve said. "A man shouldn't keep a woman defenseless."

Both Laurel and Felicity beamed in approval at him. Oliver frowned. "Felicity is far from defenseless," he said defensively.

"I've shown her basic self-defense," John said.

"I just don't have the focus or desire to commit to all that exercise," Felicity said with a shudder, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, I do!" Laurel exclaimed. She gave Steve a pleading look. "Would you train me?"

When Oliver opened his mouth to protest, Felicity elbowed him. "Not your place, Oliver," she whispered. "Laurel is not your sister or your girlfriend."

Oliver glared at her, but she didn't back down. He gave her a betrayed look. However, she just smiled and patted his hand, making him want to scream.

"I'm training the rookies and a few veterans at the precinct," Steve shared. "Since you're the Captain's daughter, I'm sure he won't mind if you join the class."

"If he does, you can always use our place, right, Oliver?" Felicity said, giving Oliver her sweetest smile.

He looked glum but resigned. The woman's smile should be registered a lethal weapon. He was powerless to deny her when she smiled like that.

"Fine," he said grimly.

Roy snickered. "Man, you are so whipped!" Roy exclaimed, earning him several glares and a head slap from Oliver.

"No, Oliver's just not stupid. He knows that if he stubbornly gets in the way of Laurel's desire to protect himself, she could go to less savory characters, which could lead to bad things," Felicity said calmly.

"Not to mention, it's _none of his business_!" Laurel said in annoyance.

The argument was interrupted by Felicity's phone beeping. She answered it when she saw it was Captain Lance. "Captain, what's up?" she said.

"Felicity, do you know where Laurel is? She's not answering her phone," he said, sounding upset.

"Yes, she's here with us. We're having dinner," Felicity answered. She put her hand over the phone to tell the table, "It's Captain Lance."

"I need you to bring her to the precinct right away," he said. "Don't say anything to her. I need to tell her myself."

"Tell her what? What's happened?" Felicity asked in concern. She'd never heard that tone from him before.

"It-it's Sara," he said, stumbling over the words as he tried to keep back the sob that threatened. "Two of my patrol men came across her in an alley."

"Is she okay?" Felicity asked, feeling sick.

"No, she's not," he said hollowly. "She's dead."

Felicity put her hand over her mouth in horror. Steve didn't know what news she was getting, but he could tell it was bad. He put his arm around her. Everyone was tense and waiting for her to hang up.

"We'll be there soon," she said, hanging up. She tried to keep the tears back but failed miserably.

"What's wrong?" Oliver demanded. "Who's hurt?"

Felicity's eyes inevitably went to Laurel's. Captain Lance should be the one to tell her, but Laurel had spent too many years in a courtroom. She knew when something was up. She also knew when the news was bad—very bad.

"It's Sara, isn't it?" she asked quietly.

Felicity nodded, the tears spilling out. "Something's happened," she said, getting up. "We have to go to the precinct."

The fact that she said precinct and not hospital told everyone but Roy what had happened.

"She's dead, isn't she?" Laurel demanded.

Felicity glanced at Oliver, who looked braced for a blow. Her heart broke for him. They'd lost her once already. How could fate be so cruel?

She took a deep breath. "Yes," she answered, shattering their world.

***** _Chapter End*****_

_ Take a minute to leave a review! Thanks for reading. _


	3. Dance with Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I did decide to keep the killing of Sara Lance, you'll see that I basically change every dumb thing (in my opinion) that the writers did with the rest of the storyline after that. Having Captain Lance find out immediately made more sense than Laurel accidentally stumbling upon the body as it fell. That's just one of the things I've changed. I hope you enjoy my version! Thanks for reading.

_ ******Where We Left Off _ ******

In many ways, Oliver felt like it was an old familiar dance with death. She was a bitter and relentless mistress. Once again, she had demanded blood from Oliver. Always it seemed, he must lose yet another woman he loved as an ocean of blood seemed to surround him. He glanced over at Felicity, who was next to him in the car, holding his hand with one of her own. Tears ran unchecked down her cheeks as her lover held her other hand and wiped her cheeks. Oliver's eyes connected with Steve's. Never had Oliver been so grateful for another man's presence. There wasn't a more formidable man probably on the planet than the one sitting next to Felicity right now. Oliver knew her safety was assured. For that alone, he would be forever indebted to the man. He tried to convey how much Steve's presence next to Felicity comforted him. When Steve gave a slight nod, he knew Steve understood.

Steve knew about loss. He'd lost not just everyone he'd ever known and loved; he lost his entire world. Yet seeing the woman he loved mourn a friend pained him. She was too good, too kindhearted and loving. Steve never wanted her to know one moment of pain or suffering. Although Steve had never met Sara Lance, Steve knew all about her because if you were someone Felicity knew and loved, she shared you with the others she loved. Steve knew about the jealousy she'd experienced when Sara first arrived. He knew about the admiration and respect Sara had garnered at first reluctantly and then with unreserved devotion. Felicity had shared how many scars the woman had, and the scar she'd earned saving Sara's life. Steve regretted that he would never have a chance to meet the woman Felicity called friend.

His eyes connected with Oliver's, and he felt even more sympathy well up. This man held his pain too close. If he didn't find a way to come to terms with it, Steve feared it would destroy him. However, he could tell that as much as Sara Lance meant to Oliver, Felicity meant more. Knowing she was safe with Steve brought Oliver immense comfort. Steve was glad that he could give the man that at least.

Diggle drove them to the station. Layla was up front, her hand on his thigh. She knew that he'd been reluctant to accept Sara mainly because her last name was Lance. However, the fierce fighter had won him over. Diggle glanced in his rearview mirror, seeing that Oliver looked like glass that would shatter at any moment. Things were finally going well for the team. Steve Rogers was a legend, and he had much to teach them. Oliver, Roy, and Dig were stronger and more formidable than ever thanks to some sessions with Captain America. The criminal element was running scared for the first time in a long time. Now, though, someone had killed one of them.

No one spoke until they made it to Captain Lance's office. He sat in his chair, his head in his hands. When they entered, he looked up. Grief and shock filled his face, but he stood and looked at them.

"Where's Laurel?" he asked.

"She's coming," Oliver answered. "What happened?"

"Daddy!" Laurel called out as she entered the room and threw herself at her dad. "What happened? Please tell me it's a mistake! Sara's hurt, but she'll be okay?"

Captain Lance wrapped his arms around his oldest and closed his eyes against the pain. "I wish I could, baby. God, how I wish I could," he said softly. He held her a moment before pulling back, so he could tell them what he knew.

"She was in the Glades on top of some building. Someone shot her with three arrows. The medical examiner said she died from the arrows and not the fall," he explained.

"Why was she in town?" Laurel asked, wiping her eyes. "Did you know she was in town?"

Quentin shook his head. "No. She never even called me," he said. He gave Oliver a questioning look.

Oliver also shook his head. "I didn't know either. She usually communicates to me if she's in the area," he said.

"She always tells me," Felicity whispered, her eyes pained. "I bug her frequently when she stays dark too long, so she promised to call when she was close. She didn't call." Felicity looked troubled by that. She glanced at Oliver in confusion. "Why wouldn't she call?"

"I don't know," he said grimly. "But we'll find out."

***** _The Next Day_ *****

Felicity woke up the next morning still unable to believe that Sara was gone. She was so strong—almost larger than life. At first glance, she seemed tiny and harmless. That was one of the things she liked the most about Sara. She defied expectations.

"I just don't understand how someone managed to kill Sara," she said to Steve the next morning as they were getting ready for the day.

"Even the best fighters sometimes get caught off guard or face a stronger opponent," Steve said.

"Yeah, but Sara could kick Oliver's ass. She was that good. Sometimes she fought him and John at the same time, and she still won," Felicity said. It just didn't make sense. "I just don't understand."

"I'm sure the Captain will go over every inch of the scene. If there's any forensic evidence, he'll find it," Steve said confidently. That was one of the amazing things about this century. They could uncover the most undetectable details through forensic technology.

"I want to get my hands one of those arrows," Felicity said. She gave Steve a beseeching look.

"How about we see what the department under covers first?" he suggested. "If they hit a dead end, I'll see what I can do."

Felicity kissed him goodbye and headed to work. It gave her a secret thrill every time she saw the new name on the building: SQ Industry. She still couldn't believe Oliver had suggested the new name or that he wanted to name it after her.

When she went to the top floor to her office, she asked her assistant if the meeting had been cancelled as she requested.

"Ah, no. Mr. Queen said that he was prepared to handle it," her assistant Tonya said.

"What?" she asked in surprise. "You mean he came into work today?"

"Yes. He's in his office," Tonya said. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"We had a close friend die last night. He shouldn't be here," Felicity said flatly. Then she walked down the hall to his office. He was sitting in his chair, looking out the window.

She went to him, putting her hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He turned in the chair and faced her.

"Hey. How are you doing?" he asked in concern.

Felicity perched on his desk. "Seriously? You're asking about me?" she said incredulously. "You shouldn't be here at all, Oliver!"

"Where else would I be? Sara is dead. I can't change that," he said grimly. "We don't know anything. I went out last night to see what I could uncover and got nowhere."

"I'll check out surveillance in the area," Felicity offered. "If there's anything to find, I'll find it."

Oliver looked grateful. "Thanks," he said.

"If you want to leave, it's okay," Felicity said.

"Being here is a nice distraction," Oliver said. He had to hold it together. If he didn't, there would be no justice for Sara. He would find out who was responsible, and he'd make them pay.

*****Corto Maltese*****

Clint went to the café Thea worked at once again. She'd been gone two days, so he didn't know if she'd be there or not. He was slightly surprised when she appeared, smiling at him like nothing had happened.

"Good afternoon," she said brightly. "Tea?"

"That's all you have to say?" he asked in surprise.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused. "Did you want something to eat, too?"

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a smile. "I've been here. I saw you yesterday."

Clint blinked, not expecting that answer. "Ah, no, you didn't. You disappeared two days ago," he informed her.

"Ah, no, I didn't," she gave him a look that said she thought he was joking. "I'll be back with your tea."

Clint was thrown. The woman seemed serious. What was going on? When Thea came back and placed his tea in front of him, he tried again.

"Thea, I went by your place for your lesson two days ago and the house was closed up. Your housekeeper told me that you were gone, and then she slammed the door in my face," Clint shared.

Thea frowned. "You're serious?" she probed.

"I am dead serious. If you don't recall the events of the past two days, something is seriously wrong," he said in concern.

"I remember the last two days. They were the same as the ones before. I came to work. I went home. You and I had a lesson. Nothing special," she said, starting to become uncomfortable.

"No, I've been here waiting for you the past two days," Clint said. He grabbed the bus boy that walked by. "Has Thea been here at work the past two days?"

The bus boy looked confused. "You were here, sir. You know that she was off the past two days," he said. He gave Thea an inquiring look.

"Forgive him, Andre. He's getting old," Thea said lightly, smiling at the bus boy. When Andre left, she sat down across from Clint. Her mind was racing. If she really did lose two days, she had a sick feeling that her father might have something to do with it. She looked at Clint, a worried look in her eyes. "I was really gone for two days?"

"Yes," Clint said. "You have no memory of what went down?"

She shook her head. "But I may know who's responsible," she admitted.

"Who?" he asked.

"My father," she said grimly. Somehow, she'd let herself forget for a short time that her biological father was a mass murderer responsible for the death of hundreds—even his own son. Before she could say more, her phone buzzed. Frowning, she looked down at it. Oliver had been calling nonstop. She'd had over a dozen missed calls from him.

"Maybe you should get that," Clint said.

She decided to answer. "What's up, Oliver?"

"You need to come home," Oliver said firmly.

"I told you, Oliver, I'll come home when I'm ready," she replied in annoyance.

"I need you, Thea," Oliver said quietly.

Something in his voice alerted Thea. "What's wrong?" she asked anxiously.

"Sara is dead," Oliver replied.

Shocked, Thea was silent a moment. Finally, she spit out, "How?"

"Murder," he said.

"I'll be home as soon as I can," Thea said. She disconnected, feeling more off center. Too many things were happening.

"Bad news," Clint said.

"A friend has been killed," Thea said. "My brother needs me home."

"Then you should go," Clint replied.

Her mind was spinning. "Something happened to me," she said. "I need to figure it out."

"So we'll figure it out," Clint said.

Thea looked at him in surprise. "You'll help me?" she asked.

"I will," Clint said. Thea Queen was one mystery he wanted to solve. A woman didn't lose two days without something being seriously wrong. Why she would think her dead father had anything to do with it was even more interesting. Maybe the father wasn't as dead as everyone thought. Clint would begin to dig—he would find out all her secrets.

Thea was very afraid to face her father, so Clint's surprise offer made her very grateful. She knew that if she asked him about the missing time, he'd just lie to her. She had to figure out what happened before she confronted him. It was the only way.

***** _The Next Day_ *****

Quentin Lance cursed when he read the lab report. "What the hell?" he demanded. This made no sense. He called Steve Rogers into his office.

"Yes?" Steve asked.

"The DNA found on the arrow belongs to Oliver Queen," Quentin said harshly. How could Queen harm his daughter? He loved her. At least Quentin thought he did. Maybe he was angry that she left him for the League.

"What?" Steve asked, frowning. The captain handed him the report.

Steve read the lab report. "It's not an exact match," he pointed out.

"How the hell did Oliver Queen's DNA get on that arrow?" Captain Lance asked. "Do you think he had something to do with Sara's death?"

Steve shook his head. "No, sir. He is devastated," Steve said. "Felicity is also. They loved your daughter, and Oliver cares too much about Felicity. He would never kill someone Felicity cared about."

"Then how do you explain this?" Captain Lance asked him.

"Someone is trying to make it look like Oliver," Steve said.

"How can you be so sure?" Captain Lance asked.

"It's the only thing else that makes sense," Steve said. "Oliver was with us an hour before you called Felicity. Before that, he was with Felicity. He never had the opportunity to be on top of some building shooting arrows. Not to mention, does he know how to shoot a bow?" Of course, Steve knew that he did. However, he also knew Oliver had nothing to do with this particular death.

Captain Lance didn't answer. He'd had his suspicions about Oliver more than once but now wasn't the time. "I'll need to hear this from Felicity. If she was with him when you weren't, I want to talk to her," he said.

"I'll let her know," Steve said. He pulled out his phone and sent her a text message.

****** _That Night_ ******

Felicity was trying to come up with theories. Oliver's DNA on the arrow didn't make sense. She called up Pepper—something she did when she was at a loss. Pepper put her on speaker phone, so Tony could listen as Felicity filled them in.

"So Sara was murdered by an arrow that wasn't green like Oliver's but contained his DNA?" Pepper clarified.

"Yes," Felicity said.

"So someone is setting him up," Pepper said.

"That's the prevailing theory," Felicity said.

"It could be a familial match," Tony suggested.

Felicity frowned as she considered that. "But Thea is his only family, and she's out of the country," she said.

"Are you sure about that?" Tony said.

"Her father _is_ Malcolm Merlyn," Pepper acknowledged.

Oliver came in and realized what they were suggesting. Anger filled him as he stepped closer.

"What the hell, Felicity? You can't possibly be suggesting my sister, who is thousands of miles away, killed Sara!" he exclaimed.

Felicity winced as she realized Oliver had overheard them. "Guys, I'd better discuss this with Oliver. I'll call you later," she said.

"Good luck!" Tony called out after Pepper said goodbye.

She disconnected and faced Oliver. "Calm down, Oliver," she urged.

"Calm down? Are you serious?" he demanded. "That's my sister you're accusing! My sister, who wouldn't if she was capable of killing Sara, which she's not. That is both insane and impossible!"

"Then how else would you explain your DNA on the arrow?" she asked.

A voice interrupted them. "Can I jump in?"

They turned and saw Natasha. Felicity grinned. "You're here!" She moved to welcome the only female Avenger.

"Clint called. He told me what was going on. I'm glad he did since no one else did," she said with a frown.

Oliver didn't know why he felt guilty at her admonishment. They barely knew each other. However, as his eyes locked with hers, he had a strong desire to unburden himself in a way he'd never done with anyone.

"I'm glad you're here," Felicity said. "Is Clint still with Thea in Corto Maltese?"

"What?" Oliver asked in surprise.

Felicity winced. "Oh, did I forget to mention that?" When she'd told Oliver that Thea had been lying to him, she'd simply told him that Steve had gotten a friend to trace Thea's whereabouts. Oliver had been so distracted by the fact that his sister was lying to him that he'd asked no questions.

"Yes, you forgot to mention that!" Oliver bit out, clenching his fists.

"Clint was sent there by Steve to make sure she's okay," Natasha explained.

"That was a while ago. Why is he still there?" Felicity asked.

"He thinks something is going on with her. She moves like I do. It's a puzzle he wanted to figure out," Natasha said with a shrug. "She interests him."

"He is too old for her, and he better keep his interests to himself!" Oliver warned.

Natasha grinned. "I don't think his interest in her is sexual in nature," she said.

"It better not be!" Oliver said harshly.

"She could do a lot worse than Clint," Natasha said, teasing him.

"Nat!" Felicity scolded. "So not helping!"

"Fine. Let's change the subject," Natasha said. She glanced at Oliver. "Let's talk about the fact that your DNA is on the murder weapon."

"Well, I sure as hell didn't kill Sara!" Oliver said in annoyance.

"No one thinks that!" Felicity defended.

"But someone wants us to think that," Oliver said, frowning.

"Well, I might have an idea," Natasha said. They waited expectantly. "Malcolm Merlyn is alive." She hadn't even had a chance to tell Clint yet. However, she'd been doing her own investigation into Thea Queen. She'd found proof of Merlyn being very much alive. Not only was he alive, but he was with Thea Queen. She didn't know how to tell Oliver his sister was keeping such a secret from him. She gave Oliver a look of sympathy. He must have been born under the same unlucky star that she'd been born under. However, Clint and Director Fury had saved her. Maybe she could help save him. Natasha wasn't ready to admit why she wanted to.

"Yes, I know. He orchestrated my mother's not guilty verdict," Oliver said. It was the only thing that made sense. It was what his mom had been trying to tell him before she died. Oliver suspected it, but he hadn't had the heart to tell the team the monster they thought was slayed was still out there. Then he realized something. "He wants to pit me against the League of Assassins."

"So you think Malcolm killed Sara?" Felicity said. "How would he get your DNA?"

"It would make more sense if he put your sister up to it," Natasha said, thinking it through.

Oliver gave her an angry glare. "My sister did _not_ kill Sara!" he said angrily.

"It wouldn't be the first time a young, hurt girl was manipulated by an older, more charismatic man," Natasha said matter-of-factly.

There was no way Oliver was going to seriously consider that his sister would ever commit murder. The only way Oliver could see her killing anyone was in self-defense. No one was going to convince him otherwise.

_ *****Starling City Airport _ *****

Thea blinked at the sudden feeling of déjà vu as she stepped off the private jet her father had arranged. They had argued bitterly about her decision to leave. It had taken every bit of Thea's self-control to keep silent about the suspicion she had about her father doing something to make her lose time. She found herself wanting to confess to Clint that her dad was alive and her misgivings. However, fear for his life kept her silent. Although Clint had allies and friends that were much more powerful than her father, she still worried that her father would kill him. Unlike some of Clint's friends, he was completely human and vulnerable to assassination. Thea wouldn't put it passed Malcolm. So far Clint hadn't yet questioned why she'd said her father was responsible for her lost time. The entire flight she was thinking what she'd say when he did.

"Are you all right?" Clint asked when she paused midway down the steps.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a weird feeling of déjà vu," she admitted with a frown as she went down.

When they were in the car she'd arranged, Clint pulled out his phone and called Steve.

"I'm in town," he said.

"You're in Starling?" Steve asked in surprise. Felicity, Oliver, and Natasha were in his house. Roy and Diggle had arrived not long ago. They'd all been arguing the past hour. When Felicity had begun doing research on her laptop, Oliver continued the argument with John and Roy. Steve was growing weary of the debate. However, no one was more stubborn than his girl and Oliver Queen. It was the first time Steve had seen then at such opposite ends. Oliver, though, wasn't about to back down in his defense of his sister. Steve admired his loyalty.

"Yes, I'm with Thea Queen," Clint shared.

"Natasha is here with us. Oliver is here, too. Why don't you come here?" Steve suggested.

"Send me the address," Clint said. He hung up. "Your brother is with Steve and Felicity. We'll head there."

Thea nodded, a sense of foreboding filling her. She didn't know how her brother would respond to the changes in her. Could she keep lying to him?

Feeling sick, she looked out the window as the familiar landscape passed by, soothing her. She was home. No matter what had happened, Starling City would always be home to her. She just hoped her brother didn't hate her too much when he found out the secret she'd been keeping.

***** _Chapter End*****_


	4. The Ugly Truth

******* _Same Day and Time*******_

Felicity decided to quit arguing with Oliver and find out if their suspicions about Thea were correct. She checked the surveillance at the airport, but there was nothing in the commercial flights. She tapped the keys and froze when the next video played. Feeling sick, she reached over and grabbed Steve's hand. Steve looked down and watched the video, understanding filled him.

"Oliver," she called out. "I found something."

Everyone gathered around the video as it played. It showed Malcolm Merlyn getting off the airplane the night Sara was killed. However, what had Oliver stunned was the picture of Thea getting off the same plane right after him.

"So she was in town," Diggle said.

"And with her father, who we now know for sure isn't dead," Roy added.

They all were silent as they realized the implications. Oliver spoke first. "That does not mean she killed Sara!" he exclaimed, refusing to contemplate anything else.

"Now you're just being stubborn!" Diggle said. "Your DNA and hers would be similar. She was in town with her father, who we had no idea she was in contact with."

"Not to mention she's been lying to you about where she's been the past few months," Felicity pointed out.

Oliver gave her a betrayed look. "It doesn't make her a killer either," he said flatly before turning away from Felicity. He couldn't look at her anymore.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Steve got up. "Well, that should be Clint with your sister," he announced.

Oliver gave him a surprised look. "What? She's in town? She's here?" he asked.

"Clint called me, and I told him to bring her here," Steve said as he opened the door.

Oliver braced himself for Thea. Her hair was shorter, but she looked the same. When she didn't hesitate to run into his arms, he knew that no matter what, he'd keep her safe. She was the only family he had. He hugged her tightly then he pulled back to look at her. His hand stroked her hair. "I'm so glad you came," he said quietly.

"Of course! I'm so sorry about Sara! Do you know what happened?" she asked.

Everyone looked at her. "We have some theories," Diggle said dryly.

Oliver glared at him. Then he noticed Clint behind her. He couldn't fail to notice Natasha's warm welcome of the fellow archer. Oliver clenched his fist in annoyance.

"Glad you could join the party," Natasha said, smiling at her partner.

"When did you get here?" Clint asked her.

"Today. I'm at loose ends, and I heard things here were getting complicated," she said. "And since I love complicated…"

"You had to come," Clint said grinning.

Thea eyed the beautiful redhead with interest. Somehow, she knew that this was the woman Clint meant when he said she moved like one of his close friends.

"Guys, this is Clint," Natasha introduced.

Thea didn't like that the woman she didn't know was introducing her friends and brother. Clint picked up on her disgruntled look and bit back a smile. Sometimes, Thea seemed much older, but then times like this reminded him of just how young she really was. "Nat, this is Thea Queen. Thea, this is Natasha," Clint introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Thea said without much warmth. She looked around the room. "So why are you all here?"

"This is my place," Felicity said. Then she blushed and glanced at Steve. "I mean ours. Steve and I live here. Together."

Her awkward stumbling made Thea smile. "You're the one who sent Clint after me," she observed.

Felicity looked guilty and flashed Oliver a look.

"She was checking on you for me," Oliver said.

Roy was caught off guard by the appearance of the woman he loved. She'd barely glanced at him, and it stung. "It's a good thing since all you do is lie," Roy accused, earning an angry glare from Oliver.

"You're going to rebuke me for lying? Seriously?" she asked, arching an eyebrow, incredulous. "So how is the Arrow these days, Roy? Killing any more cops with him?"

Roy frowned in confusion. "What?" he asked.

Thea gave a bitter laugh, assuming he was putting on a show. "You must've told a pretty big one to get out of going to jail. So if I fibbed about where I was, you can be rest assured I wasn't out killing people," she said with derision.

Several eyes looked at her in disbelief. Clint realized that there were things going on that he didn't know about. He whispered to Natasha. "Fill me in?" he probed.

"Soon," she said.

"No, you were just hanging out with your mass murdering father," Roy said sarcastically.

The room was so silent at his accusation that no one moved. Thea paled and gave Oliver a pleading look.

"Why, Thea?" Oliver asked.

"He saved me from one of Slade's soldiers," Thea said defensively. "So I left with him. It doesn't mean anything."

Oliver didn't like them all looking accusingly at his sister. His defensiveness rose with his instinct to protect her. "Thea, why don't you and I go grab some dinner and catch up?" he suggested.

"I'd like that," she said in relief. Then she looked at Clint. "Will you be okay?"

"He's with friends. He'll be fine," Steve said. Then he stepped forward and held out his hand. "I'm Steve Rogers."

Thea finally noticed that she was in the presence of a real honest to God superhero. It made her feel very small and very guilty. She'd been lying and working with a known murderer. Did it matter that he was her father?

"Hi," she said, giving him a shy smile. She glanced at Roy, who wasn't looking at her with hostility but understanding. They'd discussed this very legend more than once. It was surreal.

Oliver reached for his sister. "I'll talk to you guys later," he said to the room before dragging Thea away from his friends and their accusations.

As soon as Thea and Oliver left, Natasha turned to Clint. "You have to see this," she said. Then she nodded to Felicity, who played the video.

Clint looked grim. Then he told them about his own mystery with Thea.

"So you think she's being honest?" Diggle asked.

"I do," Clint said. "She was genuinely confused. She thought she'd seen me the day before. Thea lost two days."

They were all silent as they contemplated that revelation. Finally, Roy broke the silence. "So what did she mean by me being a cop killer?"

"Yeah, well, about that…" Felicity began, giving Diggle a pleading look.

Diggle sighed, looking longing at the closed door. Leave it to Oliver to get out of the hard stuff. Laurel had kept Roy out of jail, but they'd failed to explain why he was in danger of going there. No one wanted to hurt him that way, but now they had no choice.

****** _Big Belly Burger_ ******

Oliver hadn't given much thought to where he was going to take Thea. He simply took her to a place he felt comfortable. When Thea looked around with a smile, Oliver realized that he'd never brought her there before. He looked uncomfortable and apologized. "I'm sorry, Thea. I should've picked a nicer place for your first dinner back. I just wasn't thinking," he admitted sheepishly.

"That's fine, Ollie," Thea said. "I like this place. It's got personality. I was waiting tables at a small café where I was staying in Corto Maltese."

"Malcolm not giving you enough allowance?" he asked with more than a touch of disdain.

Thea glared at him. "You have no right to cast stones, Oliver!" she scolded.

"I don't?" he asked. "I don't believe I'm the one wanted for mass murder!" He ignored the voice that called him a hypocrite. Thea didn't know that part of his life, and Oliver had no intention of sharing it.

Thea wanted to argue. However, she now had her own misgivings, so she didn't. Instead, she looked away. "I'm sorry, Ollie. I just felt lost and alone," she admitted. The she looked up at him. "I was also curious. I knew him as Tommy's dad. Suddenly, he was my dad. I just wanted to get to know him."

"And have you?" Oliver asked.

She shrugged, not ready to share her concerns. She didn't want to know how foolish she'd been. The _I told you so's_ were just waiting to be said. "He's very different from Dad," she said.

"That's because our father loved us. He was capable of the emotion," Oliver said sourly. "Malcolm Merlyn is not, Thea. I hope you realize that. If you expect more, you'll just end up betting hurt." He wanted to say more. He wanted to shake her and rail at her. However, she looked lost and hurt, and guilt filled him.

"That's not fair, Ollie," she said unhappily.

"I'm not sure what else you expected. You went off with him, and you lied to me for months," he said. When she opened her mouth to point out his own lies, he cut her off. "Yeah, I know Mom and I lied to you first, but it wasn't to hurt you. It was to protect you. To keep you from him. Mom died so you could live. How do you think she would feel about you doing this? She despised him! He ruined her life!"

Thea's eyes filled with tears. "That was a low blow, Oliver! Mom is the one who cheated on Dad with him, so he couldn't have always been so bad. He was Tommy's dad, and Tommy was good," Thea pointed out. Her brother echoing some of her own misgivings really upset her. She wanted to run out and never look back. However, she was afraid that if she did, she'd never stop.

"Tommy was good _despite_ his father not because," Oliver said firmly. "Malcolm felt contempt for Tommy. Thought he was weak because he was good and full of compassion. Tommy was like his mother. Fortunately, he was nothing like his father!"

Since Thea had heard Malcolm say Tommy was weak more than once, she didn't protest. Instead, she shut down. When her food arrived, she ate. When Oliver asked her a question, she gave a one-word response. Frustrated, Oliver finally grew silent, too.

After they ate, Oliver realized that he had no bed to offer his own sister. He was staying in the basement of her former club. How did he explain that?

"Did you and Clint reserve a hotel?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes. When she nodded, he felt relieved. Then a thought occurred to him. "Separate rooms, right?"

For the first time since she joined him for dinner, she smiled at him. "Yes, Ollie! Clint is not my lover!" she assured him. Then she couldn't resist adding, "Yet." When her brother opened his mouth to protest, she giggled. The sound was such a nice change that Oliver grinned.

"Roy's still carrying a torch for you, you know. He loves you," he decided to share.

Her smile faded, and he regretted his remark. "Does he?" she asked doubtfully. "You don't lie to people you love. Not about the important things, Oliver. I know you and Mom thought you were doing the right thing, but you weren't. Roy hiding his involvement with the Arrow and whatever else he got involved in really hurt. I shared everything with him, and all he did was lie. He got involved in something that made him a killer. I could've dealt with that if I thought he was just a victim, but he wasn't. He made a choice."

"We all make choices, Thea," Oliver said. "You made one when you decided to make Malcolm a part of your life."

She nodded. "And I have to live with the consequences of that," she acknowledged.

Oliver was silent a moment as he wrestled with something. He wanted to tell her what his friends suspected. However, he couldn't. The betrayed look on her face when he did would hurt them both too much. Finally, he asked, "So have you been anywhere else the past week besides Corto Maltese?"

Thea wanted to unburden herself and tell her big brother about her lost time. Surely, though, she hadn't left the country when Clint said she wasn't at work. Why would her father take her somewhere else?

"Just work," she said as she handed the server her credit card.

"I got this, Thea!" Oliver said, frowning.

"Oh, did you have a job these days?" Thea asked, arching her eyebrow.

Oliver brightened, glad to have good news. "Actually, I do! I'm back at QC, but now I call it SQ Industry," he said proudly.

Thea grinned. "I heard a rumor," she said happily. "So how did it happen?"

Oliver filled her in on how Felicity's cousin saved the day and their new partnership.

"Looks like you really missed out, brother," Thea said with a smirk. "Felicity would've made a great sister. Now she's got, like, the hottest man on the planet! I don't think you'll win her from him!"

"She's my best friend," Oliver said simply. "She deserved much better than me, and now she has exactly what she deserves. I'm happy for her."

"You deserve to be happy, too," Thea said.

"So do you. You should give Roy a chance," Oliver said, unable to stop himself. Roy had turned into a monk since his sister left town. He was too young to be so focused on only the mission. Oliver worried about him.

"Ollie," she scolded, shaking her head at him. "How about I tell you about what Clint's been teaching me?"

Oliver looked alarmed as he considered that the deadly archerman might've taught her the skills that killed Sara. "Archery?" he asked, trying to prepare himself for her response.

She shook her head. "Nah. I'm not really interested in that. I like using a sword," she said with a grin.

Oliver grinned as his sister told her about the self-defense lessons she was getting. Since it seemed harmless, he relaxed. It was nice to finally find a neutral topic.

****** _The Next Day******_

Oliver spent a day at SQ while Quentin planned the funeral for the next day. Knowing it was time to bury the woman who'd been such a part of his life made him short tempered all day. Finally, Felicity appeared in his office with that look.

"Enough, Oliver! Go home. Go find something to beat up!" she ordered. "If I have to hear about one more mean thing you've said today to your poor, abused assistant, I won't be responsible for my actions."

Oliver gave her a sour look. "I'm not allowed to have a bad day?" he asked in annoyance.

Felicity gave him a look of compassion and stepped forward to put her hand on his. She gave it a squeeze. "Of course, you are. However, you can't take it out on our employees," she said softly. "We're going to get through this. You're going to be okay."

Oliver gave her a pained look. Then he admitted the fear that had been growing. "What if she did hurt Sara?" he asked, feeling sick by speaking the words out loud. "What will I do?"

"We'll face that together," she told him. "Remember, Oliver, you're not alone. Not now and not ever again." She pulled him in for a tight hug.

Oliver returned her hug, grateful for her presence. He was even more grateful that he didn't have to worry so much about her safety.

***** _The Foundry*****_

Oliver was alone in the foundry, hitting his dummy hard when a voice interrupted him.

"Looks like you could use some company," Natasha said, smiling at him.

Oliver wasn't in the mood to be civil and had no reply. He turned and went for his water bottle.

Natasha watched him a moment before speaking. "Did anyone tell you about your sister's lost two days?" she asked. Steve didn't believe Felicity would say anything until after the funeral tomorrow. However, she didn't want the man to be blindsided.

Oliver frowned. "What?" he asked.

"Clint says your sister lost two days. They had plans to work-out, and he showed up at her house the normal time. It was mostly shut up except for a rude housekeeper that informed him she'd left town," Natasha shared. "She was gone for two days. When she appeared back at her work, Clint said she had no memory of being gone."

Oliver's fist clenched in rage. "It's Merlyn. He did something to her!" he exclaimed.

Natasha nodded. "As long as the man lives, he'll continue to poison and manipulate your sister," she said. "He must be put down."

Oliver would like that more than anything, yet he hesitated. He didn't want to be the one to kill his sister's father. Was he that much of a monster?

Natasha read his mind. "It doesn't have to be you, Oliver. I'd gladly do it," she offered.

They were interrupted. "Where is Sara?"

Both looked up. Oliver winced to see Nyssa, heir to the Demon. However, he stepped up to her, needing answers. "Why was Sara in town? What was she doing here? Why didn't we know she was here?" Oliver asked, demanding answers to the questions they all had.

Nyssa ignored them. "Where is Sara Lance?" she said coldly.

Oliver faltered and looked pained. "She's dead," he said flatly.

Natasha watched the exchanged with interest. She knew who the woman was, but the woman had never met her. She remained a silent observer.

"My father will demand retribution," Nyssa said, ignoring the pain his words brought. She would avenge her lover. "Who killed her?"

"We're still looking into it," he said.

"I heard you mention Merlyn. Does he yet live?" she asked, stepping closer to Oliver. He was hiding something.

Oliver knew it was pointless to lie, so he nodded. "Somehow, he does," Oliver said.

Nyssa pursed her lips. "My father will be most unhappy to know that his enemy yet lives. Malcolm Merlyn betrayed the League and must die for his betrayal," Nyssa said.

"I hate the man, too," Oliver said. "But it's more complicated than that."

"Why? The death of your enemy should be a cause of celebration. If he killed Sara, his fate is sealed," Nyssa said.

"He's my sister's father," Oliver shared with a grimace of distaste. The irony was not lost on him.

Nyssa's eyes widened slightly at the revelation. Then she looked grim. "It matters not. He must die. If you decide to defend your sister's father, you, too, will die," she said flatly.

Natasha didn't take kindly to anyone threatening someone she considered a friend. In a short time, Oliver Queen had become that—at the very least. "I don't think so," Natasha said, making her presence clear for the time since the woman had arrived. "Oliver is not without friends. And his friends are not people you want to make your enemy."

Oliver appreciated Natasha's quick defense, but he didn't want her to garner the League's wrath. "Malcolm Merlyn isn't even in town. Sara died a few days ago."

Nyssa looked at him coldly. "For your sister's sake, I hope that is the truth," she said. She gave Natasha a look that dared her attack. "My business with Oliver is none of yours."

Natasha just grinned. "I've warned you already. You may have trained monkey assassins at your beck and call, but I'm friends with the Hulk. You attack Oliver or anyone he cares about I will make it my mission to destroy you, your father, and everyone that is loyal to him. Now that SHIELD has been dismantled, I'm in need of a new project."

Nyssa's eyes widened slightly as she realized exactly who the woman was. Instead of replying, she left.

"Why did you do that?" Oliver said as soon as they were alone. "I don't need another woman to worry about!"

Natasha's eyes went dark a moment as she stepped closer. "I have been taking care of myself for a very long time. Save your worry for someone who needs it. If your sister killed Sara, you will have a war on your hands," she said.

Oliver grimaced then looked determined. "No one will hurt my sister. No one," he vowed.

Natasha nodded, glad he was so loyal to his family. She'd lost hers so long ago that she barely remembered their faces. "If anyone tries, Clint and I will stand with you," she announced.

"You speak for Clint?" he asked, trying to ignore the spurt of jealousy that reared its head.

She shrugged. "We are two sides of the same coin. I know him as well as I know myself. Clint is my family like Felicity is yours. He has grown attached to your sister and has earned his loyalty," Natasha said. "But even if she hadn't, you are Felicity's family. We protect our own."

Oliver was silent a moment, but a question was ripped from him. "Is he your lover?" he asked, hating himself for the weakness the question showed.

Natasha gave him a coy smile and stepped closer. Then she reached up to pull his head down to hers. Oliver's arms went around her as she kissed him thoroughly. He hadn't had nearly enough of her when she pulled back, giving him a slight smirk.

"No," she said simply. Then she turned and sauntered toward the stairs.

Oliver clenched his fists to keep from pulling her back. The woman was too intoxicating and would distract him. Right now, he needed to focus only on his sister. He would keep Thea safe or die fighting for her.

_ ******Chapter End****** _

_ I hope you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it. _


	5. Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I in no way claim to be an expert on the Black Widow, so please forgive me if I took too many liberties with her character or back story. There is a bit of an adult scene but not graphic.
> 
> This chapter, I must confess, is MOST EXCELLENT! ;)

****** _The Next Day_ ******

Burying Sara was rough on all of them. When it was over, Oliver stood at the grave looking down. It was hard to believe she was really gone. She'd been larger than life. Laurel came and stood next to him. No words were spoken for several minutes.

"I feel like this is a dream, and she will come knocking on my door with that smile of hers," Laurel said her tears finally spent. "Her smile could light up a room."

"Yes," Oliver acknowledged, his lips turned up in a resemblance of a smile.

Laurel was silent again. Then she put her hand on his arm, and he turned to look at her. "Ollie, find out who did this," she ordered.

"I will," Oliver vowed.

"Promise me that you'll tell me when you do," Laurel said. "I must see her killer punished and brought to justice."

Oliver was torn. What if he was wrong about his sister? He couldn't betray her. Yet didn't he owe Laurel this? "We'll find out what happened. I promise," he said, not exactly promising what she wanted.

A dark rage grew in Laurel. Oliver saw it, but he knew that he couldn't be the one to help her through this. He had enough of his own rage, but he squeezed her hand. "We'll get through this," he said before turning to leave her alone.

Laurel couldn't move. She kept looking down at the hole her sister now laid in. The scene was eerily familiar. However, this time the body was in there. Was that better or worse?

"Sara is gone," a voice said. Laurel looked up and recognized Nyssa, the woman Sara loved.

"Someone took her from us," Laurel said, a look of fury and bitterness on her face.

"They will pay," Nyssa vowed, her eyes cold and determined.

Laurel looked at the woman in gratitude. Unlike Oliver, Laurel knew this woman would take her desire to learn seriously. "Will you teach me how to fight like Sara? I want to be ready," she said. "Sara's killer must get what they deserve."

Nyssa nodded. She knew from Sara exactly how strong her sister was, and she would mold her into a weapon. Sara would be avenged.

******* _The Foundry*******_

Diggle went home with Layla after the funeral. He wanted to be with the people who meant the most to him. Spending time with Layla and their unborn child meant even more now.

Roy convinced Thea to go to dinner to catch up. When she agreed, he didn't even care that she included Clint. He just wanted a chance to be with her since he'd missed her so much. Oliver, Felicity, Steve, and Natasha went to the foundry. Felicity knew Oliver would want to blow off some steam. Oliver and Steve began sparring while Felicity was showing Natasha her system.

Felicity was surprised how much Natasha knew about computers. "You're pretty knowledgeable," she remarked.

"I'm more than a pretty face," Natasha said with a wink. "Fury made sure I knew how to get in and out of pretty much any system. Usually, I had to do it very quickly."

The two women shared hacking tales while Oliver took out his fury on Steve.

Steve knew about loss and impotent rage, so he gave Oliver the fight he was looking for. The fight that he needed. They started with staffs and exchanged furious blows until Oliver broke his staff. Then they went hand to hand, and Steve was hard pressed for the first time. Oliver was relentless. Steve let him keep pushing until Oliver finally fell to his knees exhausted.

Oliver put his head in his hands. "I can't believe she's dead," he said, his voice breaking. Steve put his hand on Oliver's shoulder. He stayed there a few minutes, so Oliver wouldn't have to mourn alone.

Eventually, Natasha brought water bottles and handed them to the two men. Steve gave her a smile of thanks. He walked over to Felicity, who was looking on in concern.

"Is he okay?" she asked Steve.

Steve grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "He will be," he said. "But he's going to have to work through this on his own."

"I don't want to leave him alone," Felicity said, looking on. Natasha had sat down Indian style on the mat next to him.

"He's not alone. Nat will stay with him for a bit. Then she'll leave him to work through it. Grief can only be shared so much," Steve said knowingly. "You can't always be what he needs."

Felicity knew what he meant. As much as she loved Oliver, her heart belonged to Steve, so she couldn't do any more for him than she already was. "Oliver, we'll see you in the morning," she called out to him.

He looked up and nodded. She let Steve lead her to the stairs.

When they were alone, Natasha waited for Oliver to speak. She had sat down next to him in silence, waiting. He seemed numb. As a child in Russia, she'd seen so many horrors. Until she'd met Clint, she'd been so numb. She understood what he was feeling, so she waited.

"Did you know this was the third time I've mourned Sara's death?" Oliver asked, looking at her with tear-filled eyes.

"No, I didn't," she said quietly, knowing he needed to speak.

"When the Gambit went down, I saw her swept out to sea," he shared, his eyes far away as he remembered the first most horrible scene of his life. "I tried and failed to save her. Then she died again in front of me on the island, and now this. But this time I know she's gone and not coming back. It seems I'm destined to fail at saving the women I love. I couldn't save Shado. I couldn't my mother. I couldn't save Sara." His voice finally broke as he turned from her and wept bitterly.

Natasha waited. She didn't try to give him empty words of comfort. She didn't promise him anything—she was just there. When he was done, he wiped his eyes and drained his water bottle. He seemed surprised to see she was still there—as if he'd forgotten her presence as he was lost in his pain. Usually women didn't want to stay for the ugly side of his life. They didn't wait for him to stop hurting. Laurel didn't. Sara didn't. Not even Felicity had because he had waited too long to pull her close. Did he want to make the same mistake with Natasha?

It was like she read his mind. She stood up and held out her hand to him. He took it, and then she was in his arms, kissing him like no one in his life ever had. She wasn't kissing Ollie, the man he used to be. She wasn't kissing Oliver Queen the CEO with all the money and power. She was kissing _him_ , Oliver, the broken sometimes hero, who wanted so desperately to redeem his family and save his city as well as his soul.

Natasha Romanoff found herself in the unusual position of being moved so completely by someone else's pain. Oliver Queen was a man who carried many burdens. As he mourned his ex-lover, she couldn't help but wonder if any of her ex-lovers would ever mourn her the same way? She thought of Clint, who this man reminded her of in so many ways. However, he was more like her—broken—or at least the way she'd been when Clint had found her. Unfortunately, she'd been unable to love Clint the way he'd wanted. Instead of casting her aside, though, he'd pulled her close in a new way. He'd given her a family. One that meant everything to her. Oliver's relationship with Felicity was very much like hers with Clint. Stepping aside and allowing Felicity to love and be happy with Steve showed how truly selfless he was.

How could she not be moved by this man? His pain, his strength, his burdens moved her. How could she keep him from getting too close?

She finally quit trying and kissed him the way she'd never kissed any man. She wasn't the operative. The Black Widow wasn't there between them because this wasn't a job or a mission. Instead, she was simply Natasha, a woman longing to be close to a man who'd been through so much yet still cared so completely. In this moment, she was weak, allowing herself to be wanted by him. Selfishly, she allowed herself to want something for herself—she wanted him.

So, she took him.

They came together with both passion and fury. Her legs went around him as he moved to a wall, pounding into her—their eyes locked. When it was over, they stood gasping for air. Both more than a little shocked by the fury, the intensity. Then his hand cupped her cheek, and he smiled. His eyes focused on her with laser-like precision. It was as if it that moment no man had really seen her before him. He was gentle as he moved her back to the mat and knelt down, tugging her to her knees.

His hands moved slowly over her, arousing her, loving her. He touched her like she was precious, like he was in awe that she was there with him. Then his lips found hers, kissing her slowly until the passion built once again. Yet even then, he was gentle and sweet. His sweetness brought tears to her eyes. It'd been too long since anyone loved her or rather made her feel loved.

When he was inside her once again and moved over her, his eyes never left her. She couldn't escape him as they bore into her, stripping her bare. She came apart whispering his name on a gasp. He followed soon after, pouring his passion one final time in a kiss that left her breathless. Then he laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms and slept. The ghosts and burdens chased away as he, for once, fell into a dreamless slumber.

However, for Natasha sleep was an elusive mistress. She had sought to bring him comfort, but she was the one left stripped bare. Frightened of what he stirred inside her, she slipped away. In silence, she dressed, looking down at him. He seemed so young in sleep, so at peace. With one last glance, she quietly left Oliver Queen to his much needed rest.

****** _The Four Seasons******_

Thea suggested they eat at one of the restaurants in the hotel she and Clint were staying in. Roy didn't care—he just wanted to be close to her. She had changed his life. Her faith and love gave him the first real hope he'd ever had that the world—his city—could be a better place. Then her brother had saved his life, and he'd been consumed with a desire to make a difference the way the vigilante was in the Glades. How could he have known that by working with one Queen he'd lose the other? If he could do it all over again, though, he didn't know if he'd do anything differently. She was so much better than him, and he wanted to be the kind of man who could protect her. Someone, she could be proud to call her own.

Now she was looking at him through a mask. He'd seen her speak to countless others through the façade of the Queen daughter. However, he'd not seen that persona since he'd stolen her purse. With him, she'd only ever been Thea. Now, though, he sensed that she was more. The way she held herself, the way she'd selected a table in the corner away from any exits spoke volumes to Roy. Now her gaze swept over the room looking for hidden dangers. This watchfulness wasn't a part of the woman he'd known and loved.

Hawkeye seemed to get all her smiles. Roy didn't care. He was just grateful to be close to her once again. They were meant to be. He believed this with every fiber of his being, so he'd wait for her understanding, her forgiveness. He tried not to let it bother him when she flirted so openly with Clint. He had no right to be jealous.

Ignoring Clint, he tried to connect with her. "So no one told me about the cop thing," he shared.

Thea was drinking her third glass of wine when he made his confession. "You didn't know you killed a cop?" she asked in disbelief.

"I was injected with the drug that made Slade's supersoliders. I don't remember much," he admitted, looking ashamed. "I'd been having these dreams, though. Some part of me knew I'd killed someone. When Felicity and Dig finally told me what I did, I was relieved."

"Because you knew the truth?" she figured.

He shook his head. "Because I was afraid that maybe they were memories of killing Sara," he confessed, glancing at Clint, who remained impassive and thoughtful.

Thea looked shocked. "You thought you might've killed Sara without knowing it?" she asked in dismay. "That's insane!"

"Yeah, tell me about it. Killing a cop, a good man, a father, is bad enough," Roy said, hating himself.

Clint watched as Thea tried hard to remain indifferent to this young man that she loved. He had known there had been someone. Someone who had hurt her. However, he now knew things weren't as simple as he supposed, so he decided to give them some privacy.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to the bathroom," he said, getting up.

Thea glared at him for leaving her alone with Roy—something she'd been trying valiantly to avoid. As soon as they were alone, Roy moved to the seat next to her, begging her with his eyes. "Thea, please forgive me," he begged. "The Arrow was afraid for your safety while I was on the drug. He thought me pushing you away would be the best thing. He was wrong."

"Yes, he was," Thea said angrily. This vigilante had a lot to answer for.

"I wanted to tell you the truth from the beginning. About my involvement with the Arrow, what we were doing—all of it," Roy said honestly. "But it wasn't my secret alone. The Arrow thought—thinks—having you know his identity puts you at too much risk."

"So you want me to forgive you, Roy?" she asked, arching her eyebrow.

"More than anything. I love you, Thea. I'm sorry I hurt you," he said sincerely. She had to believe him.

"Do you know how sick I am of having people who say they love me lie to me?" she asked bitterly. "I lost two days, Roy. _Two days_. My so-called father did something to me—I just know it. But I also know that if I ask him, he'll just lie. I'm so sick of liars, Roy! Both my dads were liars. My mom was, and I know Oliver's been lying to me since his return. If you want to be back in my life, I need you to tell me the truth. Who is the Arrow? Who do you work for?"

Her demand threw Roy for a loop. He opened his mouth, wanting to tell her. However, he and Oliver had been through so much together. How could he betray him? Looking resigned, he closed his mouth and got up. "I'm sorry, Thea. I can't tell you. I can't betray him. He means too much to me."

"More than me?" Thea asked bitterly.

"He's the only family I have. You left me, remember?" Roy reminded her, getting angry himself.

"I probably should've stayed gone," she said, her eyes hollow.

Roy gave her a sad look and turned to leave. He brushed passed a returning Clint without a word.

Clint returned to Thea, finding her in tears. Quietly, he paid their bill and took her hand. They went to their floor with no words exchanged. Thea wiped her eyes when the elevator opened. She took a deep breath and stepped out as Clint walked with her to her door that was next to his. She opened it and flashed him a smile, causing Clint to frown at the sudden change in her mood. Then she surprised him further when she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Clint's hands went to her arms to pull her back. "What are you doing?" he asked in disapproval.

"You're hot. I'm hot. We should have sex," she said with a careless grin.

"You're mostly drunk," he said, trying to ease her away from him.

She lost her smile. "No, I'm not drunk," she said firmly. She kissed him again.

Clint allowed the kiss mostly because he knew she'd figure out what he already knew. The kiss didn't last long. She pulled back this time, frowning up at him.

"You're not attracted to me," she said in bemusement.

"You're a beautiful woman," he stated with a gentle smile. "But no. I don't really see you that way."

"You're not gay, right?" she asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"No, I'm not," he said, smiling. "Are you really attracted to me or are you sad and lonely because your ex wants something from you that you're not ready or willing to give?"

Thea glared at him, hating how insightful he was. "How do you do that? You've known me such a short time, but I feel like you know me better than just about anyone," she remarked.

"Because it's my job to know people," he said with a shrug.

Thea pulled back as if he slapped her. "So I'm just a job? Good to know," she said, turning to go into her room.

Clint reached out and grabbed her hand. "Now don't get in a snit," he said, trying not to laugh. She was a paradox of youthful naïveté wrapped in an old soul. "I didn't come with you to your home as a job. I came because I'm your friend, and I'm worried about you. I came because you can trust me."

Thea gave him a searching look and then nodded. "Thanks," she said. "I really appreciate having someone in my life that isn't hiding things from me. Good night."

"Good night," Clint said. He went into his room, making a decision that he knew would anger some. He wasn't going to be another person deceiving her. She deserved the truth.

****** _The Next Day******_

Oliver was sparring with Diggle, trying to not think about Natasha. He didn't know what it meant that she was gone when he awoke. His preoccupation allowed Diggle to get another hit in.

"Are you okay?" Dig asked, not used to him being distracted.

"I'm fine," Oliver said. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Are you boys playing nice?"

They paused and saw Natasha, smiling and holding breakfast sandwiches and coffee. John saw the warm smile that Oliver gave the deadly woman and grinned. "So that's how it is," he said, walking off the mat to relieve her of the coffee. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome," she said. Even though she'd refused to spend the night in Oliver's arms, she still wanted to be close to him for as long as it lasted.

Ignoring Dig, Oliver pulled her close and kissed her. "I missed you this morning," he murmured.

"I like being missed," she said with a coy smile.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, interrupting them. Oliver saw Clint and stiffened. "What the hell?" he demanded as he spotted his sister with him. He pulled away from Natasha and moved toward them.

"Ollie, what's going on?" Thea asked, looking around. "You told me the basement was flooded." Her eyes spotted the green hood and suddenly it all became clear. She gasped and looked at her brother in shock.

"Thea," Oliver began, not knowing what to say. He glared at Clint.

"You're the Arrow!" she said. So many things filled her head. It was like she had clarity for the first time. She looked at the suit, and then she looked at her brother. It made perfect sense. "Of course!" A burst of pride filled her. He had saved her; he had saved so many. Then she frowned, realizing that he had killed many, too. Her father was a killer and so was her brother. It was too much. Roy's words from last night played in her head. It was Oliver that Roy was protecting. He was protecting her brother. Somehow, she'd failed to notice that her own brother had become the center of her boyfriend's world. How self-involved was she?

Her brother was looking at her expectantly as if waiting for a blow. Her heart went out to him, but she couldn't find the words. It was like all the air was sucked out of the room, and she couldn't breathe. Turning around, she ran toward the stairs.

When Clint started to go after her, Oliver marched up to him and grabbed his arm to stop him, spinning him around to face Oliver. "How dare you!" he exclaimed.

"I dared because I refuse to be another person lying to her," Clint said bluntly.

Oliver reared back, his words stabbing deep. "You had no right!" he yelled angrily.

"I only did what you should've done much sooner," Clint said coolly. "Maybe if you'd been more honest with her to begin with, she wouldn't have fled this city with her psychopathic father!"

A cold rage swept over Oliver. Without giving it another thought, he pulled back his fist and hit Clint hard in the face.

***** _To Be Continued*****_

_Thanks so much for reading. Your reviews mean a lot. I hope the lack of smut wasn't too much of a disappointment!_


	6. Confrontations

_******Where We Left Off at the Foundry******_

"That is _my_ sister!" Oliver yelled. "You don't know me. You barely know her. You had no right to share something like this with her! It wasn't your secret to tell!" Oliver swung and hit Clint again. The blow swung his head back and made his lip bleed.

Natasha watched without interfering. When Clint gave her a beseeching look, she shrugged. "It was a dick move, and you know it," she said to him.

The trio was so wrapped up in their theatrics that they never noticed their friends coming down the stairs. Felicity heard loud voices and practically ran down the steps with Steve and Dig behind her. They had passed an upset Thea, so Roy had stayed to find out what happened.

"What's going on?" Felicity asked, taking in the scene. It was clear that Oliver had just hit Clint for some reason. "Why are you guys fighting?"

"I want your friend to get the hell out of here! Out of the foundry, out of my city! He better get gone before I really hurt him!" Oliver exclaimed, his anger making him not care how Felicity would react.

Clint finally got angry himself. He allowed Oliver his hit because he knew that he'd crossed a line. However, he wasn't going to be the spoiled billionaire's punching bag. "You'll try. Then you'll realize that your five years on purgatory was child's play compared to my fifteen years of experience and training," he said coldly.

Felicity knew how territorial Oliver was, so she assumed this was just a normal pissing contest. She gave Oliver a look of disapproval. "Oliver, don't threaten our friends. This is my place, too, and my friends are welcomed here," she said.

Oliver gave her a hurt and disappointed look, and then he brushed past her.

Natasha shook her head. "Felicity, you really should find out what's going on before you jump in swinging," she told her. "Clint brought Thea down here, revealing that Oliver was the Arrow."

Felicity's mouth fell open in shock. Embarrassment and guilt swept through her—then anger. "How could you?" she yelled at Clint. When she marched toward him with the thought he wasn't bleeding enough, Steve grabbed her. He knew her well.

****** _Upstairs******_

Thea's shock had her walking up to the club in a haze. She didn't even register the presence of others—not until her arm was grabbed.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked in concern.

"My brother is the Arrow," she said flatly, a note of accusation in her voice.

Roy released her arm. "So he told you," he replied.

She shook her head and gave a bitter laugh. "Someone I love telling me the actual truth? Not in this life," she snarled. "Clint took me down to the basement."

Roy's face took on an angry glare. "That wasn't his place," he said in annoyance.

"I'm glad someone respected me enough to tell me the truth," she countered. "Clint is a true friend!"

"He's going to be a dead one after Oliver gets done with him," Roy said.

Thea was torn between going back down and keeping the fight from happening and fleeing.

Sensing her turmoil, Roy said, "Don't worry. Felicity won't let anything happen."

Thea gave a snort. "Felicity. Who the hell is this woman? She appears as a computer tech. Then my brother's assistant. I thought they were lovers, but she's with Captain America. Sending his friends after me. Getting in my business. She knows all his secrets, while he just lies to me everytime he opens his damn mouth!" she fumed.

"Felicity is the woman who's saved your brother's life more times than I can count," Roy replied. "And she's saved mine. If your brother wasn't so broken, she might've been the woman in his bed. However, he knew she was better than all the other women he's been with put together, so he's never went there with her."

It was just too much for Thea to take in. A woman she barely knew was the center of her brother's world. She felt like such an idiot. "I gotta go," she said, fleeing.

This time Roy let her go. Although it pissed him off that Hawkeye thought it was his place to share Oliver's secret when not even Roy had done that, he was relieved that she knew the truth.

"So this is the man who broke my little girl's heart," a voice said. Roy turned and saw Malcolm Merlyn leaning against a nearby table. He walked toward Roy, who stood frozen. This was the boogie man that leveled half the Glades, yet he was Thea's father.

"Says the man who killed her brother and countless others," Roy replied with loathing.

"I see Oliver's secret is finally out," Malcolm observed.

"I'm surprised you hadn't told her yourself," Roy said.

"Eventually, I would've," Malcolm said. "However, it would've only served as a distraction. I needed her attention to focus on her training. Thanks to your and Oliver's lies, though, she was more than willing to devote herself to her training. Thankfully, she takes after Oliver and not my son in that regards."

Oliver had appeared and overheard that comment. "Don't you dare mention Tommy!" Oliver said in disgust. "You destroyed him like you destroy everything you touch! You need to stay the hell away from my sister!"

Malcolm smirked. "I could, but I doubt she'd stay away from me," he pointed out. He looked at Roy. "I need to speak to Oliver alone. Do you mind?"

Roy had no desire to abandon Oliver to an enemy, but he looked at his mentor, who nodded. Reluctantly, he left.

"What do you want, Malcolm?" Oliver asked coolly. "Besides framing me for Sara's death."

Malcolm smirked. The smirk was what did it. Oliver didn't even remember moving. His hands grabbed Malcolm's throat, slamming him against the bar. Rage had him squeezing. He had never wanted to kill anyone so badly.

"Check your phone," Malcolm said, unafraid.

For some reason, the look in his eye had Oliver releasing him and stepping back. Malcolm slowly raised up and waited expectantly. Oliver pulled out his phone. A video played, and Sara was in it. Feeling sick, Oliver realized he was watching her last moments. Sara was facing her killer, and then the arrows hit her. When the shooter turned around, there was no doubt that it was Thea.

His sister had really done it. She'd kill Sara. He looked down at the screen, frozen in shock. This couldn't be real. It had to be a fake. He ignored his friends' voices in his head that said this was the case. There had to be another explanation.

"I don't think you want the League to see that, and if you kill me, they will," Malcolm said. He was so sure of himself, so smug. Oliver wanted to choke the life out of him. Only thoughts of Thea kept him from reacting to the video.

"This isn't her," he said quietly.

"You've heard of a plant called ventura? It grows in South America, making a subject open to suggestion with no memory of their actions," Malcolm said.

Now it finally made sense. Anger filled Oliver as he faced the only man that he truly despised. "I will tell Ra's that this was you. You were behind Thea's actions!"

"And he will still kill her. She fired the arrow," Malcolm reminded him.

"You've given her a death sentence!" Oliver said in disbelief. How could he do this to his only remaining child? Was he truly that evil?

"No. What I've done is given you incentive," Malcolm said, stepping closer to Oliver.

"To do _what_?" Oliver asked, unable to understand what Malcolm's play was.

"To tell Ra's that _you_ killed Sara Lance. You will be given a trial by combat with Ra's. His death will erase any blood debt from his reign. Including Thea's," Malcolm explained.

"And yours," Oliver said as realization dawned on him. Of course! This was about Malcolm saving his own ass. "Does she mean anything at all to you?"

"She's my daughter. My heir in the true sense of the word," Malcolm said. "She means everything."

"Yet you turned her into a killer," Oliver said.

"You don't think my daughter would kill to protect me? You don't think she would defend me if Ra's came after me? Her defense would get her killed," Malcolm pointed out. "You know her. She'd never let me die. And you…you'd never let her."

Oliver knew there was no point debating things with the man. He was a true sociopath.

Natasha had come up to check on Oliver. She left Felicity yelling at Clint, knowing Steve would keep things from getting out of hand. When she saw Malcom, she'd moved to attack. However, Oliver had seemed to handle him easily enough. She'd not interfered as she heard the mad man's disgusting revelation. It took a special kind of evil to use your own daughter that way. She decided to have her own little chat with Malcolm and moved toward the exit that she anticipated him taking.

A minute later, he walked out. He paused when she appeared in front of him. His eyebrow raised with interest. "Well, this is a surprise. The Black Widow. Every bit as beautiful as she is deadly," he said, a slight smile on his face. Of course, he knew that she was in town. He made it his business to know the people in Oliver Queen's life.

"Then you know you've made the biggest mistake of your life," she said.

"I've made them before. I'll make them again," he said with a shrug.

"No, you won't," she said with a cold smirk. "This will be the last one. I'm not Oliver. I have no problem killing his sister's father. You've already proven that she'd be much better off without you in her life. If the League targets him, I'll make damn sure they know who the real enemy is."

Malcolm knew the kind of threat she was making. He also knew that she wasn't a woman he wanted or needed as an enemy. However, it may be inevitable. "I am trying to keep Oliver's sister alive. I'm not the enemy," he said.

She laughed. "I'm sure you believe that. All true egomaniacs always believe they're the good guy," she said knowingly. "Only someone utterly deluded would think having his daughter murder her friend was a move to help her."

Malcolm's mouth tightened in anger at her mockery. "You've never been a parent. You have no right to judge me," he said coldly.

Natasha stepped up to him and ran her hand down his chest, a small smile on her face. "How about this? How about I give you a promise?" she said. "If the League harms Oliver, I'll be comin' for you." She patted his chest and walked back inside the club.

Malcolm frowned. He was no fool. He ran from Ra's al Ghul because he knew how formidable the man was. However, with his soldiers, you died fighting. The Black Widow wouldn't hesitate to stab him in the back. Not to mention, her friends were equally deadly. He would need to tread very carefully.

_******Down in the Arrow Cave*****_

When Oliver appeared back downstairs, his mind too full of the newest revelation from Malcolm, he never noticed the people still there. Felicity ran up to him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, Oliver! I didn't know Clint betrayed our trust," she said. She threw another glare over at Clint, whose ears were still ringing.

"Why didn't you tell me about her wicked temper?" Clint asked Steve.

Steve chuckled. "Some things you just have to experience for yourself," he said. "You know how loyal she is. She was scolding Oliver as soon as she saw the fight. Her guilt for jumping to conclusion makes her even more annoyed with you. Lucky for you, she doesn't hold a grudge."

"It's okay, Felicity," Oliver said, moving away from her. "We have bigger problems."

"What's happened?" Felicity asked in concern.

"Malcolm Merlyn just showed me a video of Thea killing Sara Lance," he shared.

Everyone looked surprised. Clint looked angry. "That's bullshit!" he exclaimed.

"I wish is was," Oliver said, looking incredibly sad. He sat down in one of the computer chairs. "He sent me a video."

He handed it to Felicity, who plugged in a cord, so that it could play on the monitor for everyone to see.

When it stopped, Oliver saw Natasha enter the room. He hadn't realized she'd left. "Malcolm told me he used a plant called ventura on her that made her do this. It also leaves no memory," he explained.

"That's why she's lost two days," Clint said in understanding.

"He wants Oliver to confess to the murder," Natasha revealed. When Oliver gave her a surprised look, she confessed, "I was eavesdropping."

"Oh my God!" Felicity exclaimed. "You can't be serious?"

"If I confess, I will be forced to fight Ra's al Ghul in a battle to the death," Oliver said grimly.

Felicity looked horrified, putting her hand to her mouth. Steve went to stand next her, pulling her into his arms.

Clint stepped forward. "You won't be facing anyone alone," he said, holding out his hand to Oliver.

Oliver blinked in surprise. He looked at the hand, and then glanced around the room. All of his friends were staying there reading to fight with him and for him. He'd felt alone for so long. Glancing back at Clint, it seemed he had more people every day willing to fight on his side. He shook Clint's hand. "Thank you," he said, meaning it. Then he put his hand on Felicity's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. His new friends were here because of her. She was always finding a new way to save him.

****** _Chapter End******_

_Leave a kudos or a review PLEASE!_


	7. Avengers Assembled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the original end of the series before I got inspired by Oliver and Natasha and decided to write some more!

***** _Next Day*****_

Steve woke up and realized he was in bed alone. This was a rare occurrence. Normally, Felicity fought getting up like a teenager. "Mornings are the enemy!" she had told him once. However, waking up with his arms wrapped around her made up for it—that's what she'd told him anyway. Last night had been rough. She was terrified that Oliver would do something stupid. She just knew that he'd sneak off and go fight Ra's alone and then get himself killed. After Oliver had left, she'd stayed behind and put tracers on everything he would possibly take with him if he did try to sneak off.

Steve found her in the kitchen on her laptop. The coffee pot was half empty already, so he knew that she'd been awake for a while. "Honey, did you sleep at all?" Steve asked, going to her and kissing her cheek.

"Not really," she admitted. "I went to sleep once and had a nightmare of Oliver dead with a sword through his chest."

"That's not going to happen. We won't let it. _I_ won't," Steve promised.

Felicity gave him a haunted look. "Do you think I want to lose you either? You may be stronger with superhealing, but you're not the Hulk. You can be killed!" she said, a note of panic in her voice. It was clear worry was causing her to unravel.

Steve moved and pulled her out of the chair and sat her in his lap, holding her. "I am not Oliver. I don't do things without careful planning and weighing of the odds. I don't needlessly put myself or others at risk," Steve said.

"Oliver thinks he deserves punishment. He'd rather die or get hurt than have anyone else. I don't know how to make him forgive himself," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

Steve cradled her, brushing his hand through her hair. "You can't heal him, Felicity. You can just be there for him, love and support him," Steve said. He'd felt that helpless with Bucky, so he knew what she was going through.

Felicity knew Steve was right, but she hated feeling helpless. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat for a few minutes. Then she looked up at him. "Do you think you could talk to him?" Felicity asked hopefully.

"I will come by on my lunch break," Steve said.

Felicity gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks. I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," Steve said, kissing her. "How about you let me take you to breakfast before we go to work?"

"Waffles! I want some strawberry waffles with a side of bacon!" Felicity said, grinning.

Steve put his hand to her cheek, relieved to see a smile on her face. "Anything you want, doll," he told her. And he meant that. He'd do anything for her, give her anything. Whatever it took to keep that smile on her face.

***** _Verdant******_

Thea had called Oliver's secretary and was told he wasn't in yet, so she knew where he'd be. She'd watched Clint put the code in on the door to the basement, so she had no trouble getting downstairs. When the door opened, she heard a clanging of metal. When she made it down the stairs, she saw a shirtless Oliver going up some type of raised cross ladder with a metal bar. He was so fit. How did she not notice that before? She moved closer so that he could see her.

Oliver dropped down, eying his sister warily. What did he say to her? Should he tell her that her father made her a killer? If he didn't, Clint might, and she'd hate him more for keeping it from him. All he wanted was to protect her. This would destroy her. He couldn't help but wish Felicity was there. He needed her strength. Rubbing a hand over his face, he stepped toward her. No, this was his problem. He'd deal with it.

"Hey, Thea," he said quietly.

"Ollie, I'm sorry," she said regretfully. She moved and wrapped her arms around him. "Gross! You're a sweaty mess!"

Oliver laughed and reached for a towel and wiped off his chest while she took in his scars.

"You didn't spend five years alone on a deserted island, did you?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I wasn't alone on the island," he admitted. "I was captured by a mad man and tortured a few times. I met others there who helped me, taught me to fight—to survive."

Thea had learned that things weren't always black and white. She had known her brother was too haunted. Now he made a lot more sense to her. "I'm glad you had someone helping you. I'm glad you survived and came back to me," she said.

Oliver put on his shirt, relieved that she felt that way because he'd been so afraid of her rejection. "I'm glad, too," he said with a warm smile.

"I think I made a mistake, Ollie," she said. She wanted to let her big brother tell her everything would be all right.

"About what?"

"Malcolm," she replied. "I shouldn't have trusted him. I've lost some time. I think he did something to me."

Oliver's stomach clenched at the sight of her worried face. He wished he could assure her that there was nothing to worry about. However, he couldn't. He took her hand and led her to one of the chairs and sat down across from her.

"Your instincts are correct," Oliver said sorrowfully.

Thea's heart beat faster at her brother's expression. It was really bad. "Tell me, Ollie! I have to know!" she exclaimed.

"I don't want you to worry because I'm going to take care of it," he assured her.

"Take care of what? Tell me!" she said, a note of hysteria in her voice.

"You lost time because Malcolm gave you a plant called ventura. It allows you to be open to suggestion with no memory of what you did," Oliver said.

"How do you know this?" she asked, dreading his answer, feeling sick.

"Because last night after you left, Malcolm came here and told me what he did," Oliver said. "Then he showed me a video of what you did after he gave you the plant."

"What did I do, Ollie?" she asked fearfully.

"You gotta know that it wasn't your fault! You didn't know what you were doing. He is using you to get to me. He wants me dead. He's trying to pit me against the League of Assassins," Oliver shared.

"Why would the League of Assassins have anything to do with me?" she asked confused.

Oliver didn't know if telling her would be better than showing her the video. However, he decided that if she had no memory, seeing would be believing. He pushed the chair to Felicity's computer and typed in some keys, pulling up the video. "He sent this video to my phone. It's from the night Sara died," Oliver said.

Thea watched in horror as arrows flew into Sara Lance. However, she was immobilized when the killer turned, and she saw her own face. "Oh my God! How can this be? What did I do?" she asked as anguish filled her.

"It wasn't you. It was Malcolm. He wants me to claim responsibility and fight Ra's al Ghul to the death, so he can be free from their death sentence," Oliver explained.

Thea was reeling. She was a murderer, and her father wanted her brother to die.

Suddenly, she jumped up and went to the nearest trashcan and threw up.

Oliver hated to see her so upset and wanted to cause Malcolm Merlyn a lot of pain. He handed her a bottle of water and a towel.

"How could he do that to me?" she asked, her eyes burning with both pain and rage.

"I don't think he was thinking about doing anything to you, Thea. In his mind, it was about hurting me and freeing him," Oliver said. "Now that you know I'm the Arrow, you should know that I thought I'd killed him during the Undertaking. He considers me his enemy."

A look of revulsion came over her. "Why did I think he'd be okay? How did I let myself forget all the people he slaughtered in the Glades? Tommy's dead because of him, but I still went off with him!" she exclaimed, filled with self-loathing.

"No one blames you for wanting to know your father. You were upset. The city was a nightmare. This is _not_ your fault!" Oliver insisted.

"You may not blame me, Ollie, but I blame me. I was a fool," she said bitterly.

Oliver went and pulled her into his chest, hugging her. "We're going to get through this, Thea. Together," he vowed.

"What are we going to do?" Thea asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Oliver admitted.

"We should tell the League what happened," Thea said.

Oliver looked alarmed. "No! They cannot know you fired the arrows, Thea! It won't matter to Ra's. You will die!" he exclaimed.

"We can tell them Malcolm did it. 'Cause let's face it. He basically did," she said.

"I'm not going to have you responsible for your own father's death, Thea," Oliver said, shaking his head. "You have enough burdens to bear."

"So we just let him get away with it? How is that fair?" Thea said, upset.

"Will you give me a day? I need to plan. I promise to let you know as soon as I figure it out," Oliver said. "But I promise you, Malcolm's victims will see justice. The people of the Glade deserve that."

Oliver and Thea walked out of the club together. Thea gave her brother one final hug. She was glad to have him in her life and hated to think what her life would be like if the only family she had left was Malcolm.

Oliver made it to work a half hour late. Felicity pounced on him as soon as he made it to their floor. Concern and worry filled her face.

"Are you okay? Why are you late? Did you get my messages?" she asked following him into his office.

He turned toward her, a fond smile on his face. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm okay, Felicity," he assured her. "Sorry I didn't return your messages. I had Thea drop in on me at the foundry."

"Is she okay? Is she mad still? Did you tell her about the video?" she asked. Then she gave him a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry!"

He laughed. She never failed to bring levity to his world. He sat down in his chair and gestured for her to sit across from him. He filled her in on his talk with Thea.

"It's good that she knows the truth. She can't keep trusting a man that would do such a thing to his own daughter," Felicity said.

"Yeah, I know," Oliver warily. "I just hated to be the one to tell her that her father is more than just a killer."

"You'd think that'd be enough," Felicity said dryly.

"I've got to make contact with the League. Tell Ra's that I killed Sara," Oliver said.

"You can't! Not only would Laurel go nuts and not believe it, you can't take that burden upon yourself!" Felicity exclaimed.

"What other choice do I have?" Oliver said. "I can't tell them Thea did it. I won't tell them Malcolm did. I can't serve her father up to them like that."

"You have to let Steve and the rest of the Avengers help you," Felicity said.

"It's not really their fight, Felicity. I'm not going to get the man you love killed," Oliver said flatly.

"It's not really your call to make," Steve said, coming into the room.

Felicity got up. "Is it lunch time already?" she asked, happy to see him.

"I responded to a call down the block, so I thought I'd stop by now," Steve said, kissing Felicity's cheek.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Felicity said. She glared at Oliver. "You are my family, Oliver. Not by blood like Thea, but by choice. It'd break my heart if you died needlessly. Steve is not Roy, and he's not Diggle. He has been to war. He has fought aliens for God's sake! He can very well take care of himself!" After making that little speech, she flounced out of the room.

The two men grinned at each other in mutual understanding. "She's incredible," Steve said in admiration.

"I have thought so a time or two," Oliver said, the smile still on her face as they watched her go to her office.

"She's my world, Oliver," Steve said.

"I know," Oliver said in understanding.

"You went through something on that island. I know that," Steve said. "But you can't know what it's like to be frozen for ninety years after fighting Nazis and Hydra. To wake up and have your entire world gone. Everyone you know dead. The woman you loved and hoped to marry dying of old age. All I had was the fight. The world had changed but evil hadn't. Then I met her, and everything changed again for me. Keeping her happy and living my life with her is my new goal. Everything else is secondary."

"It's not a bad goal," Oliver said with a smile. He did truly admire the man. Oliver didn't understand how he remained so positive, so full of light after what he'd gone through, however. He should be angry or bitter, but he wasn't. Steve really was the perfect match for Felicity because he carried the same light inside of him that Felicity did.

"I want to marry her," Steve shared.

Oliver was surprised. "You're engaged? She didn't say," he admitted, ignoring the pang of regret that filled him. She could never be his, and he had accepted that. She deserved a guy like Steve.

"No, I haven't asked her yet. I want it to be a happy occasion with all the people she loves there to celebrate the news," Steve shared. "You are an important part of her happiness, Oliver. She loves you and considers you family. So that means, you and I will be connected for the rest of our lives. We will be family, and I always protect my family."

"That's not so bad. You keep the paparazzi off of me," Oliver said, grinning. Since Steve came to town, he was their prime focus. Felicity, of course, hadn't appreciated that new development since she was now a primary focus, too.

"Glad to be of service," he said dryly. Then he got serious. "What are you planning?"

"Telling Ra's that I did it. Deal with the consequences," Oliver said.

"How about we try something else?" Steve suggested.

"I'm not going to let you fight my battle," Oliver said stubbornly.

"If my plan works, the fight will be over before it begins," Steve said.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Oliver replied.

"So I was thinking…" Steve began.

***** _The Next Day*****_

Felicity was a nervous wreck. The plan was a good one, but she still worried. Ra's wasn't used to things not going his way. He commanded an entire League of trained killers. There was no way they'd go without a fight.

Thea, Roy, and Clint arrived in the foundry. Thea looked like she'd not slept a wink. Clint has his bow and arrow, ready to fight.

"How are you holding up?" Felicity asked her.

She shrugged. "About as well as can be expected when your father made you into a killer, and you're about to face a showdown with the League of Assassins," she said with a grimace.

"Ra's is no fool. He'll take the deal," Clint said.

"Did you see Malcolm last night?" Felicity asked.

"No. I managed to avoid him," Thea admitted. "I don't trust myself, and I don't want to tip our hand. He has to come to me at the right time. Everything depends on that."

"Not everything," Clint countered. "We can manage just fine if he no shows."

Felicity's phone beeped. She looked down and smiled as she read the message. "Dig is bringing Tony and Bruce down now," she shared.

"I cannot believe you called the freakin' Hulk!" Roy exclaimed, shaking his head.

"We called Bruce," Felicity said. "We hope we won't need the Hulk."

"The threat of him is usually enough," Clint said.

They heard the door open and watched the two men come down with Dig.

"The cavalry has arrived!" Tony said, his arms outstretched, a grin on his face.

"You're not the cavalry," Clint informed him as he pointed at Bruce. "He is!"

Tony grinned and embraced Felicity.

"Dr. Banner, I'm so glad you could come. This is Roy and Thea," she introduced.

Thea, never one to forget her mom's training, held out her hand to shake Bruce's.

"I'm Tony," Tony said, shaking Thea's.

"Oh, I forgot you weren't here the last time Tony came!" Felicity said apologetically.

"Thea Queen. It's nice to meet you," Thea said smiling at the famous billionaire. He was the exact opposite of Oliver. He'd been captured and tortured and came out of it Iron Man. However, he didn't lie, but he went against all advice, sharing his secret with the world. The man was who he was and made no apologies. Thea couldn't help but admire him.

Roy just stood there staring at Bruce, entranced. Thea elbowed him. "Roy!" she scolded.

"Sorry!" he said with a sheepish smile. "It's just he seems so normal and mild."

"He is," Tony said, slapping him on the back. "He's also brilliant and turns into a giant rage monster when provoked. It's one of his best qualities!"

Roy, not used to Tony's off beat sense of humor, gave him a puzzled look.

Bruce understood the poor young man's confusion and frowned at Tony. "Tony," he said in disapproval. His one word conveying ten.

"I wish Pepper could've came. I'd like to see her," Felicity said.

"I'm sure she'll be in for the wedding," Tony said.

Felicity looked puzzled. "What wedding?" she asked.

"You mean you and the old man aren't engaged yet? I know he's old-fashioned, but since you're shacking up, I figured a wedding was coming soon!" Tony said with a wink.

Felicity felt her face get hot. "We-we've not talked about it," she stammered. She hadn't realized that it was unusual for her very traditional boyfriend to not propose. It hadn't bothered her because they'd been so happy. Leave it to Tony to make things awkward.

"I'm sure he's waiting for the perfect moment," Dig said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Which isn't now," Thea pointed out. "A girl wants a proposal to be romantic and a memory she never forgets. I'd imagine that the Captain is as romantic as they come."

"Yes, he is," Felicity said, brightening.

"So did we miss your and Penny's engagement announce?" Clint said pointedly.

"Pepper says I'm not house broken yet," Tony replied with a grin. Clint snickered.

Her phone beeped. "That's Oliver. Ra's is in town. Everything is ready," Felicity said.

"Is Nat with him?" Clint asked.

"Yes," Felicity replied. "We have everyone."

"Almost," Tony said with a wink.

"Let's move out," Dig said, leading the way.

Already waiting outside the meeting spot was Oliver and Natasha. They were at stockyard on the edge of town. This gave both parties an open view, so they couldn't be ambushed. There were large metal crates scattered around and various size boats tied to the docks.

"So are we going to talk about what happened with us?" Natasha asked him.

"Do you really think now is the time?" Oliver asked pointedly.

"It's as good a time as any. We're just standing here waiting," she said, smiling that coy smile of hers.

It'd been a long time since anyone's smile but Felicity's affected his mood. Her smile hinted of naughty things and got him hot. He frowned. "Now's not the time," he said, looking away.

She ran her hand down his arm, wishing it wasn't encased in leather. She grabbed his hand, holding it. "You know, only having the fight and the missions gets old after a while," she said. "I'm not going to be young and beautiful forever."

That statement made him smile. "I disagree. Someday, you're going to be the hottest senior on the planet," he told her.

Her smile lost its coyness and became filled with warmth. "You say the sweetest things!" she exclaimed. "Do you think they'll be someone in the rocker next to me?"

Oliver gazed down at her, longing filling him. On the island, he'd pictured growing old with Laurel. When he came back to Starling and met Felicity, that dream had faded. She'd replaced Laurel so easily that he hadn't even been aware it was happening. However, he'd not wanted to damage her with his baggage and lost her to a better man. Natasha was a complete and unexpected surprise. She was deadly and beautiful and brilliant—a seductive combination. Could she be a part of his future? Did he even have a future?

He raised the hand she wasn't holding to her cheek, cupping it. "I hope so," he said quietly. Then he couldn't resist anymore, kissing her hungrily.

Her arms went around his neck, and she returned his kiss with equal ardor. However, sounds of an engine signaling the approach of their friends had it ending. They stood there staring at one another, neither sure what the kiss meant.

"The gangs all here," Tony said as he approached with Bruce and Oliver's team. He greeted Nat and Oliver.

"Is Thea with Felicity?" Oliver asked. A voice in his ear answered.

"She's here with me, Oliver. Don't worry," Felicity told him.

Oliver let out a relieved breath. She hadn't wanted to stay behind. However, he wasn't taking any chances with her life.

"Malcolm should be there soon," Thea said into the comms.

"Will he run off when he sees that she's not here?" Roy wondered.

"I can't see him doing that," Oliver said.

A lone figure approached. "There he is!" Roy said, pointing.

Malcolm faced the assembled group with some trepidation. However, he put on an indifferent mask.

"I didn't realize such illustrious company would be here," he said, looking at the faces. "Where's Thea?"

"I decided that she'd be safer not being involved in this. Ra's should be here soon," Oliver shared.

Malcolm looked alarmed and took a step back. Steve had moved behind him. "We would like you to stay," Steve said, blocking his path.

Tony smirked. "Not fun being surrounded by people that you don't intimidate, is it?" he asked.

Malcolm gave him a dark look and said nothing. Then suddenly they were surrounded by fifty of Ra's men. They seemed to appear out of nowhere. The Avengers, along with Roy and Dig, closed ranks around Oliver and Malcolm. Ra's and Nyssa slowly made their way toward them.

"Oliver Queen, I see you brought my wayward student with you," he said looking coldly at Malcolm.

"You cannot have him," Oliver said.

"Did he kill my Sara?" Nyssa asked, giving him a deadly glare.

"Not by his own hand," Oliver said. "He wants me to confess to doing it in order to protect someone I love who was drugged and unknowingly used as his instrument."

"Who? Who killed her?" Nyssa demanded. "Tell us, or you and your friends will die."

Tony grinned at her. "She's brave," he observed to Bruce. "I guess being they're not Americans, they don't recognize us."

"I know who you are, Tony Stark. A man who hides behind a suit of metal," Ra's said, his lip curling in distaste.

Steve stepped forward. "I don't hide behind anything," he said boldly.

Ra's examined Steve a moment. "America's greatest hero, aligning himself with a vigilante," Ra's said with derision.

"Oliver protects this city. It's now my home, and I work for the police in this city and him to keep this city safe. You will not be harming any of its citizens today or any other day," Steve announced.

"I am not afraid of you," Ra's said. "You are not immortal."

Tony elbowed Bruce. "Maybe not. But he is," Tony said, with a smirk.

"And you are?" Ra's asked, looking at Bruce.

"He's the Hulk," Tony said. "Your little band of ninja warriors don't scare us."

One of Ra's men took offense and shot an arrow at Tony.

Tony wasn't cocky without reason. He held up his hand, activating a magnet as his hand was encased in his suit. The arrow was caught. "Nice try," he said. "Looks like you need to take one of your boys to the woodshed and teach him some manners."

"Are you prepared to unleash the League onto this city over your enemy?" Ra's asked Oliver, gesturing to Malcolm.

"He's my sister Thea's father," Oliver said. "I can't let you kill him."

"Then we have a problem," Ra's said coldly.

A clap of thunder was heard, and a bolt of lightning hit the ground. Thor had arrived.

Ra's men jumped back as the man appeared from the sky.

"Thor, old buddy, glad you could join us," Tony said with a grin.

"I heard the Avengers were assembling. What foe would you have me defeat?" Thor asked, looking with interest at the men in black.

Steve smiled at him. "Thor, you arrived just in time. I was just telling Ra's here how he would be foolish to try to challenge us because this city is under our protection," Steve said.

"The god of thunder is here!" Roy whispered to Dig, totally blown away. "Thea is going to die!"

Dig wouldn't admit it, but he was more than a little bit in awe himself. He suddenly felt very human.

"One of my people have been taken from me!" Ra's exclaimed angrily. "I _will_ have blood! If Malcolm Merlyn is responsible for taking my daughter's beloved, then he must die!"

"I can promise you that Malcolm will pay. You will have your justice," Steve said. "I will arrest him, and he will stand trial for the hundreds of people he killed in this city. He will not go unpunished."

"Your courts are not reliable. No guilty verdict is ever guaranteed as Moira Queen proved," Ra's pointed out.

"He will pay for his crime. You have my word," Steve said.

"We have room in my father's prison in Asgard," Thor offered with a grin.

Malcolm gave him a look of horror and took a step back as if to flee. This time Roy and Dig caged him in. Roy aimed his arrow.

"There's nowhere for you to run, Malcolm," Oliver said.

"Thea isn't going to like you throwing her father in jail," Malcolm said.

"I showed her that video you sent me," Oliver said with a cold smile. "She knows what you did. I don't think she'll be visiting you in prison."

Ra's examined the group, weighing the odds. However, he hadn't been a leader so long without learning wisdom. Making enemies out of the Avengers was not a wise move. He would lose too many. If the Hulk was loosed on them, they're be no escape. He looked at Oliver. "If your courts set him free, we will come for him," he vowed. Then he turned and left, his soldiers falling after him.

"It worked!" Roy exclaimed in relief.

"Was there any doubt?" Tony asked, grinning.

"Not from me," Clint said.

"I had some," Oliver admitted.

"Me, too," Dig said.

"Malcolm Merlyn, you are under arrest," Steve said, handcuffing him and reading him his rights.

"So party at Captain's?" Tony suggested.

"I could use a drink," Thor said, slapping him on the back.

"What's new?" Clint said with a smirk.

"My place is Felicity's. Gotta ask the lady of the house," Steve said.

"Ask me what?" Felicity asked, listening on the comms. Tony didn't have comms, so she didn't hear his remark.

"We can go to my place," Oliver tentatively suggested.

"Your club?" Tony asked, eyes bright.

"Well, no, it's not back open yet," Oliver said. "But we still have alcohol there."

"Works for me!" Tony said. "I'll have JARVIS bring in some food."

Steve called Captain Lance to send a car to pick up Starling City's most wanted man. Quentin was so thrilled that he was coming in person.

A short time later, they handed Malcolm off to an excited Captain Lance. Naturally, the Arrow team was gone before he arrived.

****** _Verdant*******_

Steve, Oliver, Dig, and Roy headed down to the basement while Tony directed a group of caterers that had driven up as they all had arrived back at Verdant.

Felicity and Thea looked relived to see them all. Felicity hugged Steve while Thea hugged Oliver. Oliver told her about her father's arrest.

"Good," she said, a sullen look on her face.

"It's the best thing for everyone. The city can put it behind them once he's brought to trial," Steve said.

"So Tony's upstairs directing caterers," Roy told Thea.

"Huh?" she asked, frowning.

"He wanted an excuse to throw a party," Oliver said.

"Tony doesn't need an excuse," Steve said. "And expect people you've never met to show up. Tony doesn't know how to do things small."

"He's not throwing a party in my club without me," Thea said, heading to the door.

"Remember, he's both your brothers trapped in a genius's body!" Felicity called after her.

"So are you saying I'm not smart?" Oliver teased.

"No! It's just the only one that can handle Tony is Pepper, and she's not here," Felicity said.

"He'll be fine, honey. Relax," Steve assured her, smiling.

Roy followed Thea upstairs. Diggle went to call Lyla while Oliver took off his suit.

"I can't believe it worked!" Felicity said, throwing herself in her chair in relief.

"Me either," Oliver said. "But Ra's is no fool. Thor showed up. I forgot to prepare Thea."

Felicity sat up, grinning. "Thor? He's here? Is he as beautiful in person as on TV?" she asked excitedly.

Steve and Oliver exchanged a look. "Men aren't beautiful," Steve said.

She laughed. "You two need to look in the mirror some time!" Felicity said. She got up and walked between them, patting them both as she walked by. "Let's join the party!"

An hour later, the party was in full swing. Tony somehow managed to invite most of Oliver and Felicity's board and many co-workers. Felicity assumed that JARVIS hacked into her files. She was going to have to beef up her firewalls.

She was dancing with Steve, watching Oliver and Natasha dancing nearby. Oliver was actually smiling. "Look at that!" she told Steve. "Oliver looks happy!"

"Good for him. Nat is a good woman," Steve observed.

"Yes, she's great. But is she a stay in one place kind of woman?" Felicity asked. "Oliver's pretty much planted here."

"I think they can work it out," Steve said. The song ended. He took her hand and pulled her away from the music. "I was hoping to talk you."

"Sure. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Not a thing," he said, smiling down at her. "I've been wanting to talk to you about something for the past few weeks. I was waiting for the perfect time. Now that Oliver and Thea are in a good place and your company is on track, I thought it'd be the perfect time to ask you a question."

Felicity gave him a puzzled look, and then her mouth fell open in shock when he got down on one knee. He opened up a box with a diamond ring in it.

"Felicity Megan Smoak. I love you more than I knew I could ever love someone. You make this new world I've woken into heaven on Earth. I'm hoping you would do me the great honor of being my wife," Steve said.

Felicity couldn't believe this was happening. He'd never mentioned marriage and until Tony made a comment, she hadn't thought much about it. She figured that they'd get there someday, though. Tears rolled down her cheek as she looked down at the ring and his face so full of love. She nodded and wiped her cheeks. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

Steve kissed her, joy filling him. Then he put the ring on her finger.

"I love you!" Felicity said. "I can't believe you bought a ring and I had no idea!" She looked down at it in awe. It was perfect. It wasn't flashy at all. A small round diamond on a gold band. Although the diamond was small, it wasn't too small.

"I want you to be my family in the eyes of the law and God," he said simply.

"My mom is going to be ecstatic," Felicity said grinning. She hugged him.

"Why are you two hiding in the hallway?" Thea asked, spotting them.

Felicity held out her newly engaged hand. "Steve just asked me to marry him!" she shared.

"Oh my God! That's awesome!" Thea said. "Congratulations! We totally have to make an announcement!" Before Steve and Felicity could respond, she was out on the floor, making her way to the DJ.

"Well, let's face the music," Felicity said, grinning. Steve grabbed her hand and walked with her.

Thea silenced the music. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce our newly engaged couple: Steve Rogers and Felicity Smoak!"

There were a few gasps and shocked looks by acquaintances. However, their friends were all smiles and clapping as they surrounded the couple.

Natasha was clapping with everyone else and glanced at Oliver, who looked sad. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "I'm happy for them."

"You look sad," she said.

"Maybe a little. I know she doesn't belong to me. She never has, but I don't want to lose her. I'm not sure what I'd do without her," he admitted.

Natasha put her hand on his arm. "You won't lose her. You're too much a part of her," Natasha said.

Oliver smiled at her, glad she understood. "We should go congratulate them," he said. He walked toward the couple, taking in Felicity's beaming face. It did make him happy to see her so full of joy.

"Congratulations," he said to her.

"He wants to marry me! Can you believe that?" she asked, looking over at Steve, who was talking to Thor, Tony, and Bruce.

"Of course, he does. He's a smart man," Oliver said, smiling at her.

Felicity hugged him. Then she hugged Natasha. She just wanted to hug everyone; she was so happy.

Steve joined them, and Oliver held out his hand. "Congratulations," Oliver said.

"Thanks," Steve said, smiling warmly at him. "You know that this won't change anything. She'll still be there for you."

How did he do that? How did he know Oliver's fear? "Yeah," he said. "But things will change a little. They should."

They were still chatting when Tony walked over to them. "Captain, JARVIS just got a beat on a new Hydra cell not too far from Starling. We thought we'd go have some fun. Wanna join?" Tony asked.

Steve pulled Felicity closer. "Not tonight. Tonight, my fiancé is getting all of my attention. Unless you see Bucky, I'm probably not going to chase after Hydra anymore," Steve said. "If it's a global threat, call me."

Tony looked at Oliver. "What about you? Want to come fight in the big leagues? We could always use another archer," Tony said.

Oliver was surprised by the offer and looked at Natasha, who was smiling in encouragement. "Sure," he said.

"Let's suit up!" Tony said, waving them to follow.

Roy and Dig came up to see what was going on. "Where's he going?" Roy asked.

"We're going to take down a Hydra cell," Oliver said, trying not to show his excitement.

Roy's eyes got wide. "We're going to fight with the Avengers? Seriously?" he asked.

"Well, he invited me, but I'm sure he doesn't care if you come. He seems like the more, the merrier kind of guy," Oliver said.

"He totally is," Felicity agreed, grinning.

"Lyla can get a sitter. I'm sure she'll want to come," Dig said, making everyone laugh.

"Party's over, everyone!" Tony called. "We have to go take care of some bad guys."

"It's totally not cool that he can just say that," Oliver grumbled, more than a little envious.

"It must be nice not to have to lie," Felicity said with a sigh.

"There's only one Tony Stark," Steve said, watching Tony expertly work the crowd, shaking hands as he went out. Thor and Clint on his heels.

"Have fun," Felicity said. Oliver squeezed her hand and walked with Natasha. More people stopped to offer final congratulations to her and Steve. After thanking Thea, the couple strolled out of the club.

When they got outside, Felicity looked up at him. "You know that I don't expect you to not go and fight. I understand," she said.

"I know you do," Steve said happily. He was a lucky man.

"Why didn't you go with them?" she asked.

"Because we just got engaged. Because not fighting every battle is okay. Because you're worth it. I have more than the mission to live for now," Steve said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

Felicity looked at him, her mind foggy. She knew that their life would be full of both excitement and danger. However, she knew that whatever happened they would face it together with their friends by their side. Finally, her life was perfect.

****** _The End******_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had several things in it that I would've wrote for the 3rd season on Arrow. It irks me to no end that Malcolm was walking around Starling after committing mass murder. Thea thought to turn him in to the League, but not to have Captain Lance ARREST THE MAN! The shows continual use of him really soured the show for me. Mass murderers should not be redeemed but should suffer. As I am from Oklahoma, where we had a mass murderer named Timothy McVeigh, I took it really personally.
> 
> Reviews are what make me want to keep writing stories you like, so please take a minute and tell me what you think. There is more to come in this series as Oliver still doesn’t have his happy ending. Thanks for reading.


End file.
